A Fresh Start for Credence
by Aiyana Rivers
Summary: M/M past abuse/non-con Credence Barebone/Percival Graves Gellert Grindlewald Credence Barebone/Percival Graves credence/newt scamander Newt finds Credence curled up in an alley sobbing and insists that he accompany Newt back to England. Past abuse, past non-con. newt and Credence become closer and closer to each other.
1. Pain

(I own none of these characters, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. The story is all my own: be warned it may get graphic and contains spoilers for fantastic beasts)

* * *

Rage and fear. That's all he could feel, it consumed him entirely. He wanted to shut down, to just stay there, let them destroy him. It's what he deserved, but no, he's too much of a coward.

Weak, he was so weak. What once was the most impressively sized obscurial, now just a tiny whisp of black, no larger than a cloud of steam escaping from a kettle.

Slowly, he floated up along the shadows of the subway and out at last. His fear too strong to stop despite his lack of energy. Finally, he ducked into an alley and became a cloudy outline of a boy, shaking with panic. As he regained his form, he began sobbing.

How pathetic, curled up in a ball."They should've killed me" he whispered. His mother had been right, he was nothing more than a filthy undeserving burden of a boy. The people were right and the newspaper man. He was a freak.

His body rocked hard with sobs. Mr. Graves, he'd thought he was different. He didn't care, he never did! How could he after all that he had done for him. .

Shaking his head he thought 'NO'.

He was wrong. It was Mr. graves who had been should be upset. Credence was never worthy of the attention a man like Mr. Graves had been giving him. He was lucky. Lucky to have been touched the way that he had. Lucky Mr. Graves had told him what to do and how to feel.

Sobbing harder now he called out to the empty dark alley "I'm sorry I'm sorry sir, I'm so so sorry"

Newt couldn't help but be distracted by his emotions. He'd never been good at talking to other people, and now it had cost the poor young Credence his life, there must've been something he could have done.

Thinking of everything he possibly could've done differently, he nearly missed the small wisp of smoke inching slowly up the wall.

Instantly Newts eyes followed the small obscurial as it went slowly up. A twitchy smirk spread on his face. He had survived! It was miraculous, he must go at once to aid the boy in any way that he can.

Hurriedly, newt sent off Frank and excused himself to find a restroom. Ignoring Tina's skeptical look, he walked down the subway tunnel and apparated to the streets once out of sight.

Now where would credence have gone. . .

Looking up and down the street, his searching eyes landing on a narrow alleyway between a factory and a run-down apartment building with boarded up windows.

There, Newt just knew that is precisely where Newt himself would duck away if seeking solitude. Awkwardly jogging with his briefcase thumping against his thigh, he came to a halt in front of the alley.

Credence's sobs were soft and Newt could make out that he was mumbling over and over again something along the lines of "sorry sir".

Frowning, Newt wondered who he could possibly be talking about, a father perhaps? But wait, hadn't Grindlewald acted as though he was familiar with the boy? Could it be. . .

Leaving his train of thought he cautiously stepped into the alley and peered beyond the built up pile of crates and pallets besides a door to the factory and sure enough, on the other side lay the shaking ball that was Credence Barebone.

Newt cleared his throat awkwardly to make his presence known and forced himself to look calm as Credence lifted his head and looked up at him with white, piercing eyes. Newt noticed the black wisps that were suddenly coming from Credence's hands and began to crawl up.

Kneeling down now, Newt pulled his wand out and placed it on the floor. "P-please Credence, I want to help you. You're not the first obscurial I've met I believe you can have control over it" Newt's eyes flicked on and off Credence as he spoke.

Meekly Credence shifted and the smoke stopped spreading up his arms "You were there, in the subway." He looked panicked and spat out his words in a rush, eager for The man in blue's reply "How is he?! Did I hurt him, what did they do to them, the other witches! Is he hurt?".

Newt hesitated, seeing the obvious concern in his eyes. "He, it wasn't him Credence. It was never him. It was a very dark wizard who sought to cause war and devastation. It was Gellert Grindlewald. He was usi-"

Credence rapidly began to shift into his obscurity "NO" the shifting smoke shrieked "What happened to him!" He got closer to the man in blue.

Newt ducked his head, exposing his neck as he does with creatures who feel threatened. Kneeling on the ground now, he spoke firmly "Credence I mean you no hard. He is custody of our government. Please Credence I want to help you."

Newt slowly brought his hand up, Credence panicked and lashed forward, Newt jolting down as his hand was struck.

Immense heat and searing pain radiated from his hand. He screamed in pure agony feeling as though everything around him was hollow.


	2. Newt

Chapter 2: Newt's proposal

(I own none of these characters all love goes to J.K. Rowling)

Authors note: please bare with me, I will add to this I'm currently in finals week at my University so I will being adding a lot more regularly after this week-(12/10/16)

Immediately Credence shifted back into his body, slumping down immediately. Sobs wracking his thin frame.

Newts voice came out shaky and weak "Credence no, it's fine. I'm okay." Credence's dark eyes drifted to Newts left hand, covered in deep red slashes. The skin surrounding appeared a pale blue, like frost bite.

Tears in his eyes, Credence looked down at the pavement shaking as he spoke quietly "Sir, I'm so so sorry. I di-"

Newt cut him off "I'll be fine so long as you agree to assist me in healing this, please come closer we must go" too weak to get up himself he reached out, much more slowly this time and when Credence took his hand there was a faint pop as the two apparated to Modesty's old orphanage.

Newt knew of no other places where it would be safe to go, he felt Tina was too closely allied with the magical congress to risk bringing the boy there. They needed a place that was unoccupied and that was that.

Wincing as he saw the damage to his hand he pulled out his wand and muttered a quick numbing spell and instantly sighed with relief. "Credence, I have a favour I must ask of you, I need to go into my suitcase to heal this, will you help me down the ladder? It would appear I'm fairly fatigued."

With his lip quivering and eyes wide with shock and confusion he whispered "Y-you trust me sir?"

"Credence look at me please. Did you mean to do me any harm?" Credence bowed his head and shook it slightly.

"Then yes Credence, I do trust you. I need you help, come along now." Newt said slowly rising from where he had been sitting on the floor.

No one's ever needed him before, no one except Mr. Graves. Is Newt like him? They seemed different but what if he's just like him and tries to. . .no. He couldn't think about this now, Newt is injured by his fault.

Credence quickly jumped forward and pulled him up by the arm. Newt could feel the boy shaking and motioned to his suitcase. A few steps down the ladder Credence knew it would not work if he remained behind Mr. Scamander so he awkwardly held the man's waist steady as he slipped in front of him. He held his arms out and bowed his head waiting for Newt to begin the descent, steadying the man when ever necessary. Newt sat immediately on the pale yellow daybed.

Pointing his wand at the kitchen area he muttered "accio" and a vile floated him and Credence watched curiously as he downed the odd colored liquid. Instantly Newt began to appear less pale and exhausted, finally able to get up and stand on his own.

Pepper-up did the trick splendidly and he was now well enough to create a balm for the frostbit gashes. Credence just watched as newt sliced, squeezed, tapped, and crushed various odd looking ingredients that were unrecognizable to Credence. Newt's hand were shaky and his face was slightly scrunched.

Credence knew that face, it was one he himself had worn so many times. He's trying not to show pain.

"Can I h-help?" Credence's voice was quiet and shaky, newt spun around with a look of relief. "Yes please, stir this for me? Clockwise, steadily for 14 more turns. I'm afraid my hands fee- nevermind. Oh dear I'm sorry Credence. I only wanted to help."

Stirring slowly with caution as he'd seen Newt do, Credence stirred the mixture. By the time he had counted out 14 turns, Newt had already relaxed back on the yellow daybed. He lay with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest as though he was crawling his hands.

How could he have done that to someone? All the damage and hurt he'd caused all over the city. . He was a monster. He was no better than Ma. Newt had been honest and genuine, and now he's in pain. Pain that he had caused him.

A whine escaped Credence's lips and Newt eyes fluttered open and was shocked to see Credence so close to him with a look of such deep devastation.

What was he doing? This poor boy had suffered so much and here he was, fussing over himself. He'd messed up again. He was never very good with people. . .

Newt sat up. "Credence I'm sorry for neglecting you just now. Can I do anything for you?" He said as he started to get up and make his way towards to caldron.

Credence just looked down, with his shoulders hunched as though he was trying to shrink up and hide.

Not wanting to push he looked back to the caldron impressed that it was exactly as it should have been. There was a jelled mint colored paste that had formed evenly in the caldron. Newt grabbed a glass jar and began to scrape the balm into the jar using a wooden spoon.

After labeling it 'Frost' with a grease pen he gingerly pressed his palm against the remaining goo in the caldron and instantly sighed with relief. Spreading it on his hand, he could already see it healing itself thanks to phoenix tear he'd managed to obtain back in Austria.

Healed too late to not scar, Newt examined the sunk in pink marks that covered his entire hand. Before turning around he hesitated, he didn't want Credence to feel any worse. Without a second thought he wrapped a cotton bandage around his palm and secured it by wrapping around the base of his thumb.

Admiring his handy work, Newt shrugged at his pink lined finger and turned around to find Credence in the exact same spot and position he had been in when Newt had gotten up.

Newt held his at his sides and stepped towards the boy. "Credence, are you okay? Are you hurt at all? I can try to help if you are. You can trust me Credence. I won't hurt you."

Credence made a pained sounding scoff. "I can't promise the same. I shouldn't even be here, they should have killed me! I'm a-a freak, a monster. I don't deserve to be in your company."

"Credence I trust you. You never meant to hurt anyone. You're not a freak, you're special. You're very strong and I believe that you can learn to harness your magic. I could help you Credence-"

The boy cut him off "That's what he said, Mr. Graves." Newt slip twitched up with distaste at the name. He had used the boy.

"But he lied." Newt sat on the daybed and patted the seat besides him. Muttering something under his breath, the teapot began to whistle on the stove and poured itself into two cups. Credence stared at them in amazement as they floated over to them. Unconsciously he reached out to grab one but flinched back bowing his head, realizing what he had almost done. The second cup was already in The other man's hand.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. Would you like tea? Do you even like tea?" Credence sat on the daybed and looked at Newt with wide eyes "You're giving me tea? After I hurt you sir?"

"Please, call me Newt. I'm not one for formalities. Credence I'm offering you a fair bit more than just tea." Newt tried his best to maintain eye contact with the boy, only flicking his eyes away briefly.

The tea floated closer to Credence and he took it, cradling the cup in both hands and drawing it in close to his face. Newt couldn't help but smile at the look of delight on his guest's face.

Blushing deeply when Credence caught his stare Newt looked down shyly. "You see Credence, the congress and no doubt the entire wizards game community thinks you're dead. I think it'd be wise to keep it that way. I'm headed back to England tomorrow by boat and, well I was wondering if you'd accompany me. I look after animals you we, and it's quite a time consuming task I would greatly appreciate your help and could pay you."

Newt forced his eyes up, brows furrowed with worry at the possibility of being rejected or having overstepped his boundaries. Credence's mouth was agape, his deep almost black eyes wide with shock.

"Sir I. . ."


	3. I See You

Newt held his gaze firmly, brow twitching with concern. "Credence, I really do need a hand with my creatures. Would you like to visit them, then make the decision?"

Credence saw how Newt's eyes lit up at the possibility of seeing his creatures. He did feel he had a debt to pay to Newt for causing the man pain. . .finally he met Newt's gaze "No."

Newt's eyes shot down immediately, his eyebrows knotted in deep confusion. "I'm quite s-s-sorry if I push-pushed you-you don't have to- I can jus-" Newt's rambling was cut off my Credence's sudden face of shock.

"No! I mean, please excuse me sir." His head bowed and shoulders hunched in "Mr. Scamander I meant I don't want to make the decision later, sir, I-I would very much like the opportunity to-to. . redeem myself and make up for the pain and trouble I've caused you sir."

The boy's words were rushed and Newtr had thought he'd misheard but Credence's nervous body language told him otherwise. Newt couldn't contain the grin that erupted over his face "Well that's just wonderful! I'd be delighted to host you. You can take my bed it's beyond that curtain, there."

Credence's eyes followed Newts hand to where it gestured to a deep green curtain that he had not even knowticed before. Bowing his head he listened as Newt continued excitedly.

"Yes, it's not much. It will have to do I suppose, no trouble really I need just transfigure myself a nice little cot. Should be cozy in no time do you think we should sleep in the rooms above instead. . . no of course not that wouldn't do you much good now would it? I apologize, am I rambling again? Please, stop me if it's ever a bother."

Newt stood "Shall I show you around?" his hand outreached to help Credence stand. Smiling anxiously, Credence accepted Newt's hand.

"I think we'd better save seeing the animals for another day huh? Much too much has gone on today." Credence looked around the room shyly.

"Sir-I. May I ask a question?" Credence's eyes were fixed upon Newt's shoes.

"Credence, I truly would prefer to be referred to as Newt if you wouldn't mind. Anyways, you don't require my permission to ask a question. I'll gladly try my best to answer any questions that you may have."

Credence blushed and met Newt's anxious eyes that flicked about every now and then, only to settle back on his own. Newt seemed nervous. . . had he done something wrong? Was Newt scared of him? He didn't seem scared, not in the way that his Ma had been when he transformed. Mr. Scamander had already seen his darkness though. "Well, I was wondering. You mentioned taking care of animals. Where are they? Are they dogs? Chastity mentioned she had one in an old home of hers. Do wizards have dogs?"

Newt chuckled but quickly regained his composure as soon as he saw the look of embarrassment flashover Credence's pale features, his cheeks now a rosy pink and his brows raised questioningly.

"I'm sorry Credence I had forgotten completely that you're new to our world. I had gotten so used to every wizard in America knowing my business, all thanks to the uppity congress of the United States. United my arse, can't even associate with muggles. Oh, I'm sorry i'm doing it again aren't I? As i was saying, I apologize. I've dedicated my life to protecting and educating my fellow wizards on the true nature of magical creatures. They think they're bad you see, but they couldn't be more wrong." Newt saw Credence's confusion and halted.

Newt tugged on his coaat pocket so that he could peer into. Pickett was curled up nice and cozy fast asleep. Gently Newt stroked the bowtruckle and held him in his palm, concealed from the boy.

"Perhaps one creature today, yes? This is a bowtruckle, they're quite harmless. They're very loyal creatures and live in packs, this one however is a bit of a misfit. That's why we get along so well. When he was very young he struck a cold and required my body heat to keep him warm so I carried him in my pocket here, when I tried to place him back with the others but they rejected and ridiculed the little guy."

Newt flattened his palm so that Credence could now see the sleepy little bowtruckle that stretching out its leaves sleepily. Credence gasped in awe. It looked like a bug, but much more personified.

Pickett stood up in Newt's palm and looked Credence up and down skeptically. Afraid that he was scaring the creature, Credence stepped back.

Had he worried the little creature? Newt gave Picket a warning look and the bowtruckle stuck his tongue out at him and jumped onto an unsuspecting credence.

Smiling a bright shy smile, Credence looked down at the creature on his shoulder. Newt cleared his throat.

"You see Credence, behind that curtain over there I have dozens of habitats that I created with magic that house hundreds of magical creatures, from things Pickett's size there to the size of a 6 story building. All of them I rescued to either preserve or protect them."

Pickett crawled back into Newts pocket."And. .you want my help with them? You-you trust me?" Credence spoke unsurely.

Looking down shyly Newt spoke softly "I did invite you into my sanctuary Credence. I take the protection of my creatures very seriously. If I didn't trust you, quite simply I would not have taken you here. I see you Credence, there is good in you and I intend to help others to see it."


	4. After Shock

After whipping up a few grilled cheese sandwiches and heating up a can of tomato soup, Newt cleared off the end of his dining table that was littered with piles of sketches, books, and scrap pieces of parchment filled with his rushed and messy scrawl describing creatures.

Newt wasn't too skilled with cooking magic, he'd been truly amazed by Queenie's skill that she had displayed while he was a guest there. Personally he'd preferred to just cook by hand.

Credence stood silently with his head bowed slightly as Newt sat down. Newt cleared his throat "You do like grilled cheese Credence don't you? I can whip something else up if you wish, though I'm afraid my pantry is quite sparse. Often times I'll simply eat well I'm out or make do with a simple sandwich. I have ham if you'd rather."

Credence met Newt's gaze with slight confusion "No sir, it's just. I was waiting for you to finish. You see, it isn't polite to eat until the master of the house has eaten." Credence dropped his gaze back down to his shoes, his shoulders hunched forward awkwardly.

Newt was pained. How truly awful had the boy been treated? "Credence, Credence please look at me." Newt's voice was sincere.

Instantly obeying Newt's command, the younger mans piercing eyes bore into his own gentle ones. "I made you a plate and cleared a seat for a reason. I wish to dine with you at the same time. Please, take a seat Credence. It's okay, you don't have to be scared."

Slowly credence eased into the seat and waited until the master of the house, or suitcase rather, took the first bite. Not realizing how hungry he was he could hardly help the way he gobbled up the savory sandwich.

It had tasted so delicious! Ma had never made anything like this, cheese was a delicacy one that wasn't to be enjoyed by Credence. All of his food had been bland porridge, stale bread, or Ma's scraps. She of course had earned the luxuries from her charity work and devotion to the almighty's teachings. Occasionally Modesty would be given sweets by a passerby on the street when she handed out flyers and she would share with him.

After hurriedly scarfing down his sandwiches, he looked up and flinched back upon meeting the elder man's gaze, quizzically fixed upon him. Looking at Newt's plate that still contained and entire sandwich and a half he felt a wave of shame "I-I-I'm sorry S-sir."

"Oh no Credence it's no trouble at all, I'm just regretting not offering food sooner. I wish you had told me how hungry you were before. Here, take mine. I haven't got much much of an appetite."

Credence's eyes grew weary, was this a trick? To see if he was greedy? Ma had done that once. Offered him a buttery pastry that made his mouth melt just thinking about it. When he'd reached for it she had slapped him so hard that he fell over. That was the first night that he had been punished with more than just her hands.

Recalling the memory, his eyes shot down "No thank you sir, I'm full."

Newt could see the flash of pain in the boy's eyes and not wanting to push the matter further, went back to eating his own plate. Credence picked up his soup bowl and drank the whole thing sloppily.

It reminded Newt of one of his creatures. Without thinking, he leaned over and wiped the remains of soup from his guests face with a soft sweep of his finger. When Credence looked up, Newt realized what he'd done and flushed with embarrassment.

Standing awkwardly Newt muttered a spell and with a swift flick of his wand, the dishes began to float to the kitchen area and began washing themselves in the sink.

Mesmerized once again with the display of magic, Credence did not at first notice Newt's expression as it scrunched in pain.

Newt stood and immediately doubled over in pain and began shaking. His energy was drained. The effects of the magical assault in the subway still lingered. Newt let out a piercing shriek of pain. It felt as though all of his nerves were being pinched at once.

The thought of this happening hadn't even occurred to Newt, his magic must have only worked for him with ease earlier because of the medicinal potions he'd consumed that had numbed his pain.

Credence stood abruptly and began to shake with fright as Newt slumped to the floor. Through lazy half-lidded eyes Newt saw wispy smoke steam from the boy's hand.

Clenching his jaw in pain, Newt urged himself to conceal it. He had to be strong, the young man needed him to be.

Lifting his gaze slightly he spoke in a soft whisper "Hey, relax. I'll be fine Credence. Truly, I will. I'm just drained of energy right now. I'm sure that I'll be chipper as usual after some rest. Please, hand me that blue vial on the-" he began wheezing and inhaled sharply, his words halting.

Now Credence was kneeling, still shaky by Newt. He just stayed there, waiting for the man to finish his instructions.

Newt closed his eyes tightly, jaw still clenched as he tried to conceal the spark of pain rattling throughout him. Finally when it dulled, a whisper even softer than the first slipped from his chapped lips "Second shelf from the-th-" a whimper slipped through. "Top. From the top." His jaw clenched harshly tight once again.

In what seemed to happen painfully slow to Newt, Credence jolted up and ran to the large display cabinet that Newt had gotten his other potions from earlier. Grabbing the only blazingly bright sea-blue vial that was two down from the top.

Hesitating, he grabbed another one that he'd recognized as what Newt had taken before, the one that made him look more alive. Shaking, he assisted Newt and held the vial and poured the glowing substance down Newt's throat.

Al oat instantaneously Newt sighed in relief. "Perfect." As he slowly sat up, leaning against the table leg, he was confused when Credence handed him a calming draught. Taking it into his hand, he looked at it puzzled.

With a shaky voice Credence spoke in a rushed tone " I-I'm I'm sorry, that is what you t-t-took early no? That help-helped you feel better?" Realization hit Newt at once, the colour was fairly similar to pepper up.

Observing Credence's shaking form and wispy smoke sizzling from his shoulders Newt thoughtfully glanced down at the draught and back at the boy. "Do take a slight sip Credence, it won't hurt you I promise. You saw what it did earlier, it's like a vitamin in your world. Like what's sold at the apothecaries."

Hesitating, Credence tilted his head back, his mouth open.

Brows furrowed, Newt opened the vial. Perhaps his mother had always been the one to dispense medicines to him. He'd expected him to do it. Figuring it'd be best if he do it anyways to ensure he doesn't get too much, Newt shook off his hesitation.

Softly he reached out and grabbed the boys angular jaw, taking note of his flinching. Firmly holding his face steady with one hand, he slowly dripped out 6 drops on the boys tongue and withdrew his hand.

His eyes were fixed on the boys slender throat as it swallowed, then Newt's eyes flicked up at the notice of movement.

Credence flicked out his tongue and licked his lips, eyes still closed as he savoured the odd taste. His obscurus now fully concealed within him.

Newt watched in awe at the act and involuntarily let out a soft moan as Credence moist tongue flicked back in the boys mouth.

Credence eyes immediately flicked open, staring directly into Newt's own.


	5. Haunted

Newt's cheeks were bright red, he could feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from him.

"Thank you Newt. I feel-I feel good." Credence's face did indeed look much more calm and his brows were no longer furrowed with fright, his body had finally stopped shaking.

Newt glanced up at the clock and grimaced. It was half past 10 and he could not risk wasting any more energy. The bed. What was he to do? Of course Credence would get it. There was no hesitation in his deciding.

Slowly he stood up and slowly settled back on the daybed. "Credence, I think it's best if we settle down for the night and get some rest. Please, make yourself at home. There are pyjamas in the third drawer down on my dresser, if you wouldn't mind bringing me a pair and taking one for yourself that'd be splendid."

Nodding, Credence rose at once and disappeared behind the green curtain.

It was a very modest sized room, with only the essentials. A queen sized bed on a rustic wooden frame and sand colored sheets, a dresser, wardrobe, and a small night stand that contained a lamp, a radio, and an open journal.

The dresser, right. Newt was waiting. The drawer stuck a little and he had to really yank it to get it open, the drawer was full of cotton, silk, and flannel pyjamas. The silk felt so nice and smooth to Credence he couldn't resist rubbing the smooth fabric on his cheek. He would very much like to borrow these, Newt had said he could.

Gingerly, Credence set the black silk pyjamas on the bed behind him. Gently sifting through the remainder of the pyjamas he picked out a cotton pair that had green and white stripes.

Hesitating, Credence rubbed the pair of silk boxer shorts that matched the set he'd picked out for himself. Deciding it was cross the line to wear Newt's underwear, Credence shut the drawer.

Pausing just outside of Newt's room, Credence paused upon seeing Newt tug on his wavy hair in a nervous manner. Credence bit his lip. Why was the man nervous? Better yet, why wasn't he? He was much more relaxed than he should've been considering his day.

Shaking his head he walked to where Newt was on he pale yellow daybed. "Will these do for you sir-er. Newt."

Smiling up at the boy Newt reached for them "Why yes these will do splendidly Credence why thank you. Uhm, the washroom is behind that door there, please feel free to use whatever you wish. You can shower if you want."

Looking down Credence shrugged "I'd prefer not to shower, I'd rather just sleep."

"Okay that's fine, well I'll be in the loo changing." Newt eased himself up and made his way to the washroom.

Watching over his shoulder, Credence began to unbutton his pants when the door to the bathroom shut behind his host. Removing his pants and boxers Credence couldn't help but smile at the feel of the soft silk on his legs.

Removing his shirt he sat back down on the couch and finished dressing himself. Shortly after, Newt emerged.

"Alright Credence, so I do not plan to attempt to transfigure any beds tonight, I'll be sleeping the couch out here. If you need anything please, do not hesitate to wake me. I mean it, I'm here to help you okay?"

Instantly Credence looked worried. "No you can't, that wouldn't be right. Sir this is your home and your only injured because of me I can't take your bed. I'll sleep out here, it's fine."

Newt sighed. Why can't the boy just accept Newt's kind gestures and be content? Newt's face pinched in concentration as he tried to think of other solutions but before he could even begin to develop a plan, Credence cleared his throat.

Looking up he saw the look of hesitation in the younger mans eyes. "What is it Credence?" Newt urged him on.

"Well, why can't we, why don't-why can't we just share?" Newt met his request with utter surprise. He didn't even consider the idea, assuming that Credence would be far to uncomfortable to be in such close quarters with a man he hardly knew.

"Credence are you sure? You wouldn't mind?"

The boys face showed a glint of confusion "No, we share at home all the time. With children who are between homes. Only ever for a night or two though I did share a bed with Modesty until I was fully grown."

"Well, if you insist then I see no problem with it." Looking Credence up and down Newt smirked playfully "The black silk suits you. You'd better keep them."

As Newt followed Credence into his own room, he couldn't help but glance at the way the silk hugged the younger mans backside so well. The pants fit him perfectly, it was lucky they were the same height. Newt never looked THAT good in those, they were a gift from an old friend back in school.

Shaking off his inappropriate thoughts Newt pulled out a large quilt from his wardrobe and began to spread it on half of the bed, moving the existing one to the other side.

There was a crest on the quilt, Credence was curious as to what it stood for. Ma had a stitched wall hanging with the Barebone coat of arms that was vaguely similar but it had a large B in the center and was less intricate.

"What does the H stand for?" Credence asked.

Looking up with brief confusion Newt nodded his head rapidly "Yes, uh. That stands for Hufflepuff, my old school house. My mother you see, she was very keen on stitch work she made it for me after I was sorted into Hufflepuff. My brother has one too but for Gryffindor. I'll explain it all to you soon, I'm fairly exhausted."

Patting down what was his side of the bed with the quilt his mom had so carefully made him so long ago.

Awkwardly standing to the side of the bed Newt played with the buttons on his pajama shirt. "The same holds true here, if you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to wake me. Understood?"

Credence nodded as he crawled into bed and slid under the covers. Taking a few deep breathes, a very anxious Newt did the same.

It wasn't long before Newt was snoring softly. Credence carefully rolled over to be sure the man was asleep then sat up on the bed. He didn't want to wake Newt, he needed his rest. Gently he untucked his necklace from his shirt.

Holding it in his palm he squeezed his eyes shut hard, trying to hold back the tears threatening to drop. Mr. Graves had caused him pain both when he collected what Credence had owed and when he'd so cruelly dropped him after deeming the boy useless. Still Credence ached for the man and his gentle touches in the alley. . .he was the first person to ever really show him concern.

The day that Mr. Graves had given him the necklace, he had come back later that night and dragged him against the wall. Credence was only a block from his church and it was beginning to get dark out, Ma was expecting him any minute now.

He began to panic, his breath short. "I-I-I"

Percival leaned in close, pressing Credence's body against the wall with his own. "Is that any way to greet a friend Credence? Shhhh, you're safe." stepping back he cupped Credence's face gently and forced the boy to look at him.

"I'm here now. I think it's time we speak in a more. . .private place." Credence shivered as he leaned in and placed a soft wet kiss to his neck. Percival whispered in a rough, deep voice "Come to my flat yes?".

Shaking, Credence nodded. In an instant there was a faint pop as they apparated to a dark bedroom. Nearly hyperventilating Credence shrunk down and looked around the room with fearful eyes.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on by themselves and Credence took in a sharp breath. Suddenly Graves arms wrapped around him from behind comforting him. "Shhhhh, you're okay my boy. I won't hurt you."

Relaxing into the embrace, Credence was able to calm down. He trusted the man. H'ed given him no reason to not. Looking around he realized he must be in the wizard's bedroom. The bed was huge, bigger than any he'd ever seen and the grey covers looked so soft and warm Credence whined at the thought of jumping into the cozy bed.

Realizing his over excitement he snapped his head back down and stared at his shoes shamefully.

Percival placed a soft hand under his chin looking at him with hard eyes and a soft smile, forcing him to look up. "It's okay Credence. Would you like to lay in it? Go ahead."

Softly nodding he climbed in the bed shyly. Laying back on the bed he closed him eyes, a rare smile playing on his lips. Suddenly Mr. Graves was on top of him kissing his neck. Frozen, Credence let out a unintentional moan as his trousers began to grow tighter. "I-I'm s-sor-sorry."

He knew it wasn't right, to feel like that with another man. He was also scared, unsure of what to do or what he wanted.

"Credence you're very special, I have done a lot for you. I've healed you, consoled you, let know about my world. Trusted you with my most valuable possession." He fingered the Necklace he had just given the boy only hours before.

"I think it's time Credence, that you do something for me." Smiling wicked he looked down at a whimpering Credence.


	6. French toast

"I-I-I-" Credence whined pathetically, looking up at the man he'd come to trust with wide, childlike eyes.

Stroking the younger man's cheek softly the wizard cut him off "Now now, you owe me my dear Credence but don't you fret, I'm not a cruel man. I have no intentions of hurting you unnecessarily. I gave you something and now it's simply my turn to collect."

Credence squeezed his eyes shut hard in an attempt to block out any emotion. Hesitating, he replied in a whisper "Yes, of c-course sir. I'm s-sorry."

"There there." He was patting down the boy's hair awkwardly in a weak attempt to comfort him. He'd never been very good at that.

Graves tugged off the younger man's shirt in rough, jerky movements clearly not wasting any more time. It'd been so long since he'd had physical contact with anyone he could hardly wait any longer.

Quickly discarding his own shirt he looked down into Credence's dark eyes, the boy looked void of any emotions. He smirked wickedly at the young man.

"Pants, off. Now." Credence Immediately obliged knowing that orders must be followed, especially those given to him by his elders. Ma had tried to raise him to be a good boy but he failed her. He can't fail Mr. Graves. The man had been so kind.

Undoing his own belt now, Percival pretended that he didn't see the fearful flash of Crednece's eyes, or the way the boy jumped back with a violent flinch. Lucky for Percival, the boy went back to showing a void of emotion shortly after.

"Don't make a sound." Looking down at the young, slim body in his bed he felt himself harden at once. He was so slim and easy to control. With a smirk he traced the boy's rib cage, noting the sharp intake of breathe from the man as he did so.

Lining up his member with the younger man's entrance he looked straight into his eyes, getting pleasure from the look of fright. He thrust hard into Credence, allowing him no time at all to adjust before he began moving in and out at a rapid pace. Below him Credence was now biting down on his lip, muffled moans of pain escaping his bright red lips every so often.

At the sharp burn of pain as he was entered Credence had bit his lower lip so hard, he'd tasted blood. He could hardly prevent his whines as he was thrusted into. Quiet, he must stay quiet. Nothing, he must show nothing. Mr. Graves voice, softly shushing him came to mind and provided Credence with an anchor.

An anchor to not feel or make any sound. His eyes squeezed tight, one lone tear slipped.

He never got used to it that time, it was nothing but pain. He remembered looking down in horror at the blood stain below him from where his skin had torn due to the lack of preparation.

Shhhhh, he reminded himself regaining his apathetic composure. It's over. At least it's over. His clothes were tossed at him and he pulled his trousers up over his still hard member.

Already dressed, the wizard took the half naked man's face gently between his hands "You did very good." The stain on the bed instantly disappeared with a flick of his wrist. "Remember, the child. They will likely be no older than 10 and I suspect they will be very weak and shy. Hold that pendant and trace with your thumb the symbols when you've found them and I'll be with you in an instant."

Nodding, he looked down at the pendant "When I find them, you'll-you'll teach the magic right?"

"Of course. Perceval Graves is a man of his word my dear boy." Pulling out his wand, he healed Credence's lip. Placing a hand on Credence's shoulder he apparated them back to the alley.

"Thank you Credence. Your so very special. I'm glad that I've found you." He leaned forward and placed a soft tender kiss on the nape of the younger mans neck.

Credence shut his eyes, a slight smirk of pleasure playing on his lips. Suddenly, there was a pop and Credence felt cold and alone again. Looking around at how dark it was he panicked, Ma would be so angry. He was shaking uncontrollably as he walked out of the alley.

He never remembered what exactly happened after leaving the alley, just that he had woken up in his own bed with Modesty curled up to him. His back burned with pain. He looked down at his hands and smiled down at his sister when he saw them wrapped in cloth scraps.

His sister, what had happened to her? Should he find her? No, she'd been terrified of him when he'd changed and became the monster. Still holding the pendant he pulled his knees up and held himself as he sobbed silently.

The next morning when Newt woke he found a sleeping Credence curled up in a ball with his head resting on Newt's stomach. Not wanting to wake the clearly exhausted young man, he laid there silently staring up at his ceiling.

The boat didn't leave port until the early evening at 6 sharp. Glancing at the clock he saw they'd have plenty of time to get ready seeing that it was only half past 9.

Credence looked so peaceful in his sleep, newt wished he'd stay that way. Newt felt substantially better and much more refreshed. He carefully reached over to his nightstand trying not to disturb the boy and grabbed his wand.

He smiled brightly as the green curtains parted at his whispered 'alohomora'. Splendid. After about thirty minutes of lying restless in bed he decided it would be best that he get up. Credence would likely be uncomfortable upon waking in this somewhat compromising position.

With gentle hands Newt lifted his head and slid his body slowly out from under Credence. Luckily the boy didn't move an inch as he replaced himself with a pillow. Smiling down at the handsome man Newt kneeled and whispered softly "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe Credence."

Pulling a blanket over him, Newt went to the kitchen and began making breakfast for two. Since his pantry was sparse, he decided on making some French toast.

As he was cracking the eggs, he heard light footsteps behind him. Smiling softly he turned around "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Yawning Credence nodded "Yes sir, thank you." And headed to the bathroom. He had woken up feeling the most rested he'd been in a while.

A sweet mouthwatering smell wafted towards him as he left the bathroom. He was so hypnotized by it he hadn't even noticed the large jar on the end table to his left that was full of dark colored roots. Beelining for the kitchen, he gasped as he bumped into the table.

Time seemed to slow to Credence as the jar tipped and clattered to the floor, bits of root and glass spreading over the floor. He had destroyed Newt's things, he must clean it at once.

Kneeling on the floor, he pressed his hands down on the glass scooping the shards into one pile. He was trying his best not to wince as the glass jabbed and sliced into his hands. "Credence? Are you alri- oh my!" Newt rushed over as he saw the bloodied pile of glass on the floor.

Kneeling down to Credence's level, Newt looked at the young man with deep concern in his bright eyes. "Credence please stop that. I can clean it myself, I insist."

Credence's eyes widened at the thought of Newt punishing himself for his mess "NO! I-I- I mean. I'm sorry sir. You don't deserve to hurt for my trouble." His head bowed and he began to unbuckle his belt.

Newt's eyes widened in shock and pain. His wretched mother must have made him clean like this, with bare hands! The thought of this having happened to the boy was absolutely repulsive and now he was removing his belt? Tina had mentioned of course that he was abused but the real extent of it had slipped past Newt's understanding.

He'd failed Credence. He was supposed to help him and now he was on his floor hurting in more ways than one.

Regaining composure, Newt looked at Credence as his shaky hands struggled to remove this belt. Newt crawled closer slowly, as not to startle the boy any further.

Softly he placed a hand over Credence's. "That will not be necessary. Not now, and never again." Newt pulled out his wand and firmly said "vessel repairo".

Credences eyes widened as all of the glass shards lifted and melded themselves back together before his very own eyes, wincing slightly as he felt the ones in his palm pull themselves out as they joined.

Meeting Credence's gaze of wonder Newt looked down pointedly at his hands "May I heal those?" and healed them swiftly as he say the younger man's slight nod.

Wanting to make Credence feel comfortable, he figured it would soothe the man if he took some responsibility for the mess. "Would you assist me in gathering up the toginoir root? Don't worry they're not dangerous in the slightest. Mudcrines, one of my animals enjoys chewing on them they have rather soothing properties as well as nutrients that help their flippers stay strong."

Nodding, Credence calmed as he collected the bits. Had Newt really meant it when he said he wouldn't need his belt for punishment? He'd deserved it, he should have explained to the man. He'd deserved a beating for being reckless and wasteful. For the destruction he did to the city. Finally after collecting all of the mysterious root, he looked up to alert Newt and was confused when he found himself alone.

Peeking up over the chest in front of him he saw Newt setting the messy table with food. His stomach gurgled at the reminder of why he'd been so careless hasty in the first place.

"Ahh, Credence. Finished I see? Please join me, I've made some french toast and tea I would be delighted to eat alongside you." Hesitating Credence made his way to the table, his head bowed.

"Thank you Newt, for-for everything.

Newt smiled softly "So Credence, are you sure ready to start anew in England? The boat leaves port in a few hours. You're still sure you'd like to come? "


	7. Kardifantasa

Author's note-This took a while because I've been worried that you didn't like the previous chapter. . . .. . please please please leave some feedback, I aim to please If you have any suggestions or comments don't hesitate to leave a review or message me directly. 3 I love you all, I made up a new beast, I will likely add more on it if you'd like maybe post a extra content chapter devoted to the description and characteristics of it? Only if you guys want that though! Let me know!

Short definition of new beast- Kardifantasa- a made up magical creature originating during ancient Greece in the 5th century. Comes from the greek roots φάντασμα (pronounced fantasma) meaning wraith and καρδιά (pronounced kardia) meaning heart. It of purity because they're magic is a natural and uncontrolled reaction that the Kardifantasa have when they make eye contact with another creature or human with concealed emotion.

-xoxo AR

* * *

"Yes please." Said Credence meekly. To be truthful he was terrified of going to England but so excited at the same time. There was nothing in the world that Credence had ever wanted more than a fresh start. He wanted to start over without Mary Lou or anyone who knew him as the "freak Barebone boy". He wanted it even more than magic.

Newt looked down at his fork and smiled, he truly believed that Credence had a bright future ahead of him. He was excited to be able to share in the younger man's wonder as he discovered the world by Newt's side.

Realizing that Credence was sitting with his hands folded in his lap gazing hesitantly at his plate, Newt hurriedly took the first bite knowing that's what he was waiting for.

Amused Newt smirked at the way Credence's eyes closed in bliss as he ate his French toast.

After breakfast Newt saw it necessary to do a final headcount on his creatures just in case any had made any escape attempts. He was already high up on MACUSA's radar and he certainly had no intentions of being back in that uptight congressional building.

"My energy has returned." Newt said as he cast a cleaning spell on the now empty dishes.

Credence's eyes light up at this "And your hand? Is it. . Is it any better?" His excitement shifted to worry at Newt's hesitation.

Avoiding the gaze of Credence, Newt held up his left hand "Well it doesn't hurt anymore, not after I healed it last night. To be honest I just wrapped it so you wouldn't have to see-it's fine really. Just a few scars."

Biting his lip Credence looked down shamefully. At least he wasn't in pain anymore. Reaching out he gently took Newt's hand in his and began unraveling the bandage. Gasping at the red thick lines and groves littering Newt's soft warm hand he instantly felt sick. How could he do this to someone? Now he would have those for life… "

"Wait, can't you use magic? To heal them? Like mine? Mr. graves healed my hands when I had week old cuts once." A spark of hope glistened in his dark eyes.

Newt stared at a small tear in one of his tarps with wide, spaced out eyes. "Yes, I did try to heal them but sometimes it's either too late or the magic was too powerful to heal. I have quite a few marks from some of the more powerful beasts in my collection." he let out a small chuckle finally lifting his gaze to Credence's shoulder, still too meek to meet his eyes.

He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt to reveal a shiny maroon scar. Credence's eye's widened in wonder at it.

It was shaped like a starburst, thin triangles spreading out from the dark center, fading into barely visible pink lines at the tips. It was larger than four inches either way. It was beautiful thought Credence. He was so captivated, several seconds passed before he looked up at Newt after hearing the man clear his throat.

"Trained healers tried for nearly an hour to clear this one. All they managed to do was heal the gouge. I happen to adore this scar. Wouldn't have let them try to heal if I was conscious. It's the result of one of the most pure forms of magic. A creature called a Kardifantasa did it. One of the most breathtaking beasts i've ever laid my eyes on. Though, that was a mistake I suppose. I was exploring a tunnel in Greece when I found him."

Credence interrupted with great curiosity and disbelief in his voice "Greece? Really?" HAving never traveled outside of the city, he was amazed that the man had been to such a place.

"Yes, i've done a fair amount of traveling." Newt replied modestly.

He turned to hide his blush, the wonder in Credence's eyes had made him embarrassed. He settled down on the daybed, Credence following.

"Yes now where was I, ahh-right. The tunnel. Well it was undocumented and I believe undiscovered and there was a group of muggles doing an archeological dig and there were reports of mysterious disappearances so I sought out to find the source. I suspected magic was a play. The Greek council of magic you see is notorious for causing muggles to- er- 'vanish' upon the revealing of magic."

Credence furrowed his brows, intrigued.

"A group of aurors, magical police I suppose, posted a temporary job listing for a wizard who was familiar with the terrain, I was only there a week before but I knew enough to act like the proper candidate. They were investigating a recent magical hotspot that suddenly popped up on the new muggle dig site."

Newt hesitated, Credence was probably only entertaining him to be polite. Whenever he'd told stories of length, people had interrupted and called rubbish, annoyed with his tales. Perhaps he was annoying the young man. . .he didn't wish to bother him. Looking down he contemplated continuing.

Deciding to give the short version, he continued.

"Anyways, there was just one kardifantasa, never before identified and never seen again. It sent a beam of bright fantastic glittering light from it's third eye directly at my chest. Instantly I was frozen. The beam felt cool and gentle but bore an opening straight to my heart. It was painless, truly miraculous. Then the beam left me and began projecting it front of us in a flash of images all of my past memories that were connected to the strongest emotions I've ever felt."

Newt looked off to the side, suddenly feeling overexposed just as he had that day. He began buttoning his shirt back up.

"I passed out and awoke in a hospital, a mediwizard was whispering healing spells. I was quite disoriented and the three aurors who were with me on the trek were all staring at me. I've never felt more embarrassed. Their eyes held pity. 'Don't worry, we destroyed it' said the leader. It still pains me that they senselessly killed the creature. Anyways, in a bit of a panic I obliviated them and apparated to an old friends" Newt began laughing.

"It's rather funny isn't it? Just ran off. Leaving them with no memory of the creature or me. I've never told anyone of the creature. I'm the only one that knows it exists. Well, and you I suppose."

Credence was shocked, Newt told him something he'd never told anyone else before? Why would he do that?

"Seems we've gotten a bit off topic" Newt chuckled anxiously.

"Anyways, my hand is fine I'm already riddled with scars it's no worry, really." Credence nodded at the man's words words, noting how genuine he'd sounded.

"Credence, would you accompany me on doing a quick check on the creatures before we head to the dock?"

"Yes please, I would like that" said Credence trying to conceal his excitement with a twitchy, restrained smile.


	8. A New Friend?

Nodding Newt pulled back a tarp to reveal a luscious green field speckled with flowers and trees.

Credence gaped in astonishment at the world Newt had been hiding. There were strange animals everywhere.

His eyes lit up in wonder and Newt couldn't help but smile at the lopsided grin on the younger man's face.

Credence jumped back as a group of diricawl ran past them, vanishing and reappearing close by.

"Did they just. ."

"Ahh yes, the diricawl like to play. They can make themselves vanish." Newt chuckled at Credence's shock.

"Beasts are truly wonderful. Shall we continue?" At Credence's nod he led them further in.

Newt was doing a final tally on a clipboard of all of his creatures to ensure they were all there.

"I have a few puffskeins, I'd don't typically keep them because they're so commonly kept as pets and tend to be well taken care of. I did however rescue this little lot from some foul young wizards in the city using them as a football. They're extremely docile and will just sit there."

He picked up the smallest of the four fluffy little balls and spread ointment on a still visible scratch near it beady eyes. It looked so sweet and innocent, Credence couldn't imagine why anyone would want to harm it.

Setting the creature back down on the lush grass Newt looked off to the side as he addressed Credence.

"I was planning on gifting them to young witches or wizards that seemed deserving of a pet once they were healed but, perhaps you would enjoy having one of your own? You'd be responsible for the care and naming of it of course. They're sweet little things."

Credence's eye lit up at Newt's offer "Really? You'd let me have one? I would be delighted. Sir, are you sure you'd trust me?" Credence looked down hesitantly at the little balls of fur. They seemed so sweet and pure.

"Please, my name's Newt. There is no need for formalities. You can choose any you'd like. If you'll excuse me I'll leave you to make your choice, I have to finish my tally. Just follow the path if you wish to find me." He gestured to the ground where he had just placed a thin quarter sized piece of black slate.

"I'll make a loop back to the shack. Stay to the path when you're on your own for now, just until the animals get used to your presence. That nest over there, those are the occamy's feel free to go see them up close but they're veryprotective and will peck at you if you're too close." With a small smile he turned from Credence and pulled another piece of slate from his bag and dropped them every few paces.

He didn't want to hover over Credence. He would likely feel more free and comfortable to explore the enclosures without Newt's presence.

Once Newt was out of sight Credence sat on the grass and make a soft clucking sound to the puffskeins. They were so cute and curious as they rolled over to where he was sitting. The smallest one was the first to jump into his lap and Credence knew instantly that she was the one he'd want.

Scooping her up in his hands he brought her closer to his face to examine. She was much smaller than the others and though fragile, she was the bravest. It was hard not to like her.

Her fur was softer than anything he'd ever felt, like silk but much warmer and inviting to the touch. He cradled her up close to his chest and jumped in surprise at the vibrating purr of happiness she let out at the gesture. Scarla, that would be her name. He smiled remembering the doll Modesty had made from scrap cloth that she had called Scarla because of all the tears in her old fabric.

Modesty would always bring her to show him when he'd been punished. "See?" She would whisper pointing to her so called scars. "She suffered through pain too, but she's okay. You'll be okay too Credence. You're brave, all the way down to your bare bones."

Smiling he placed a kiss to Scarla's healing scab and whispered "You'll be okay. I'll protect you now. You're brave, all the way down to your barebones." She let out a contented purr and nuzzled into his chest. The other puffskeins just rolled around him happily.

After laying back in the grass with Scarla on his chest for quite some time, he opened his eyes when a shadow blocked his sunlight and he was surprised to see Newt covered in dirt looking disheveled and embarrassed.

"The graphorns were a bit enthusiastic about seeing me, sorry for taking so long. Is that the one you'll be keeping? Sweet one she is, what'll her name be?"

Credence sat up holding the puffskein as though it was made of glass. "Scarla." The kitten sized ball buzzed with joy as the larger ones jumped off towards the coca you nest, bored by the Wizards.

Newt hummed in approval "Care to take a quick walk through the trail before we head to the port?"

Credence bit his lip, hesitating. He'd done good so far and was curious about the rest of the creatures but he didn't want to push his luck. . .Newt had been so kind. He didn't want to risk losing it. Not near the creatures.

Looking down at Scarla, he shook his head. "I think I've seen enough for now thank you."

Worried Newt nodded with a small smile "Alright, well there's always tomorrow if you change your mind." He offered his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Still holding his hand he lead Credence back through the various tarps of the enclosures and back to the homestead. Squeezing his hand softly on his own he spun around.

"Are you ready Credence? I'm going to have to keep you in the case until after we board just to be safe. I've gotten a private room though thanks to president Piquery. Middle class this time, lucky us. Though I did meet some interesting folk down in lower class on my way to the states."

Credence smiled shyly, Newt felt giddy. His smile was so meek and adorable he couldn't help but return it with a goofy lopsided grin.

"I've never been on a boat before. Or outside of New York."

He placed his hand on Credence's shoulder "that's about to change. It's time you got a fresh start."

Once everything inside the suitcase was secure, he hesitated before leaving. He was worried about Credence. Will he feel lonely? What if he gets upset and he wouldn't be able to be there for him. He really wished there was another way.

Glancing over, he smiled and a great deal of his worries drifted off as he saw little Scarla all curled up and humming affectionately on his new friends should.

Credence looked so relaxed and happy as he patted the puffskein. Newt's heart melted, he was so happy that Credence had a creature to bond with.

"Alright Credence, like I said before I won't be gone for more than 4 hours during boarding. I'll come back to you as soon as I can, okay? I promise I'll try my best to hurry."

Shoulders hunched, he looked up at Newt with a meek smile "I'll be fine."

Pickett popped out of Newt's pocket and hopped onto Credence, settling on his shoulder.

Credence let out a shaky breath, not wanting Newt to leave. He'd be okay, with Scarla and Picket to keep him company.

Newt placed his hands on each of Credence's shoulders, holding strong eye contact "I'll be right back, please, take care? Picket can stay with you."

Leaning into Newt's touch Credence anxiously lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Newt's lean frame in a terribly awkward and unexpected hug.

Taken aback by the younger man's gesture, Newt patted Credence's back awkwardly not being used to any sort of intimate contact.

Pulling back he looked down at him pocket watch "I have to go now, I'll see you soon alright?" Giving a warm sincere smile he climbed the ladder and closed his suitcase with a sigh.


	9. A Promise of Next Time

I changed things up a bit from the original description, with hints of a credence/graves almost relationship, Percy may or may not show up in the future.

****** I feed off of comments/suggestions/reviews so please please please, if you like this chapter let me know, if you hate it let me know! I love hearing from you, I write for you

-xoxo AR

After passing through the baggage check, he was surprised to find Tina and Queenie waiting for him to send him off. Queenie flashed him a knowing smile after just one look.

He sighed as he thought directly to her "she can't know Queenie, no one must know heftt survived"

"Dont worry honey, I won't tell a soul I swear it. Do write though? About how it goes?" Queenie said sincerely, Tina shooting her a questioning look that was ignored.

Sighing once she decided she would just have to pester the information out of her sister later, she looked back to Newt. "Anyways, I didn't come just to send you off. Though I would have, I truly will miss you. You'll send me a copy of your book once you're finished though right?" Her smile was gentle and longing.

"If, if it would be alright, perhaps I could bring it in person. We could catch up a bit." Newt looked at his feet blushing.

"I'd like that. Uhm-as I was saying, You remember Percival Graves right? Well I guess you only know Gellert who was using a polyjuice potion. The real Percival, we found him this morning. He's very troubled and was treated very badly by Grindelwald. He should be okay, though he's very adamant on insisting to see Credence."

Newt was utterly confused. He hadn't considered that Credence had known the real Percival Graves. "I wasn't aware that they'd been acquainted? Have you told him that he was destroyed?"

"That's the thing! I've tried but he won't accept it, he keeps ranting on about how Credence is too powerful to have been destroyed and he really needs to be calm so that he can heal. Please, could you write him and tell him him about obscurials and how it would have destroyed the boy eventually? I think, I think maybe they had something going on, before Grindelwald. He cares deeply about him but he must know the truth. Please? Write to him?"

Newt looked down at his watch and made eye contact with Queenie. He made his thoughts clear and aimed them at her, knowing she was listening "I'll send an owl to him, do you trust him?"

Queenie gave a slight nod and Tina was gazing at Newt still, waiting for his answer.

Meeting Queenie's gaze, he though to her "Alright, well I suppose you could tell him the truth in private, then have him write to me using a secrecy charm."

"Yes Tina, of course I'll send him an owl. Anything to help." Newt said with a small smile.

"You better get going honey, 5 minutes before the boats due to leave port. Safe travels Mr. Scamander, I'll see you again soon. Stay in touch." Queenie said with a wink.

Newt hurried to the boat and found his way to his room. He was in a bit of a panic. Percival had something going on with Credence? Before his identity was stolen? That would mean that Credence had truly trusted him and. . and Grindlewald had no trouble getting the boy to do his bidding but what else had he done to the boy?

Pondering all possibilities, each more grotesque than the last he paced around the small room for the better half of an hour before he felt confident enough in his ability to hide his worry.

Sighing he put on a friendly face as he went to check on Credence. He wasn't in the main room. He headed towards his bedroom expecting to find him there but was surprised to find it empty, save for his niffler going through his collection of cuff links.

"Do you know where he went? I believe he has a pocketful of gold coins." Newt addressed the creature with a cunning smile.

It look up at him with bright eyes full of delight and darted out of the room in an instant. Chuckling, Newt jogged awkwardly behind him discarding his jacket as he passed through the main room.

He went in the sanctuary? Newt looked down at his pocket watch. It had only been three hours. Perhaps he didn't want Newt to know he'd been here. Slowing down as his niffler disappeared into the shallow cave that was part of the mooncalves home.

"Quite fascinating aren't they? They don't typically warm up to strangers this quickly I must say I'm impressed." He smiled as Credence looked up startled with a mooncalve in his lap and Scarla on his shoulder.

"I'm s-s-sorry sir. I shouldn't have come here." P-please, sir forgive me."

Newt sat beside him, leaning his back against the cool stone of the cave. "There's nothing to forgive Credence, it's fine. I, glad that you're getting more comfortable here. It's your home too."

Still unsure, Credence glanced at him skeptically. "You came back quick, did we board already?"

"Ahh yes, I overshot my time estimate just in case I took longer than expected. I didn't want you to worry if I took longer than expected. I did however run into Tina and Queenie, on the docks."

Credence's eyes lit up "Tina's nice. I like her. Her sister-she knows things. Is it a wizard thing? To read thoughts like that?" He defensively tried to think of just what he saw.

Newt chuckled softly looking at the mooncalves playing "No, she's got a special talent. She's a natural legilimens. It can be done with a spell but it's fairly difficult to master and it's much more invasive than hers. You'd be able to feel it."

Sighing in relief Credence scooped up Scarla and softly stroked her fur. "They didn't come to just see you off did they?

Credence looked up, his dark eyes piercing. Newt instinctively looked away.

"No, they didn't. I think-I think this will be a hard conversation. Perhaps we should go back to the main room, and have some tea?"

Credence looked worried, his eyes searching Newt's. "Okay."

Once they were settled on the day bed with tea in hand and picket on Newt's shoulder, Scarla in Credence's lap Newt cleared his throat.

"Well, may I first ask approximately when you met Mr. Graves?"

Credence's heartbeat quickened and he put on a stoic face. This has to do with Percival.

"The day after Tina attacked my mother, he approached me on the streets and said her name. I had remembered, and I suppose I wasn't meant to."

Newt thought quizzically for a moment. That had been two and a half months ago, Percival mentioned being in kidnapped a month prior to his finding.

Newt pushed himself to hold Credence's gaze and he placed a light hand on his shoulder as he spoke "Do you remember what I said about how it wasn't the real Percival Graves you knew? That it was a bad man by the name of Grindlewald?"

Credence nodded, sipping his tea.

"Well, the first month and half after you met him, that was actually him. That was Percival Graves. Did, did you notice a shift in personality?" Credence began to panic. He had known him and didn't see the change?! He was his friend! He should've known, he could've helped.

Newt placed his tea on the table and rested his free hand on the worried man's knee. "Credence, it's not your fault. He was watching Percival for months trying to figure out how to play him. He knew your-er- relationship with him. It's not your fault if anything his coworkers should've realized."

Credence looked confused. "If-if what you said. About it having been him for only the first month or so, then. All we had was friendship." Newt looked utterly confused at this. Tina had made it seem like Graves was head over heels crazy about what happened to the boy. Was that truly just a concerned friend? Perhaps-perhaps there were feelings that were repressed.

"Wait, did, I'm sorry did. Grindlewald. . . " Newt froze at the pained look on the younger mans face. "No don't answer that. I'm sorry, forgive me. May I?" Newt held his arms out eating to comfort him.

Credence rested his head on his shoulder and relaxed into the hug. Newt ran his fingers through Credence's hair. "They found him."

Credence's body stiffened.

"Percival, he's safe. He was pretty roughed up but he'll recover in no time. I suppose I should tell you-he asked about you. When they found him. Grindlewald must've kept him informed about you. He was very worried. I told Queenie in private to reassure him you are indeed fine I hope that's okay. I'm supposed to write to him. Tina's trying to get me to convince him you're dead"

Credence let out a shaky breath and grabbed Newts shirt as though he would disappear any minute.

"Credence would you, would you perhaps like to write him too? There is a charm I can put on the letter so that only he can see what it says."

He stiffened "No. No I-I, I'm not ready. I can't he-no." Credence was breathing hard and sharply as though in physical pain. Newt hadn't meant to upset him. .

Holding him tighter Newt soothingly shushed him. "It's okay Credence. It's okay, I told everyone you before you'll never have to do anything that you don't want to ever again. You're safe here."

Credence had t the slightest clue as to what he wanted. How could he know what he didn't want? Everything had changed so quickly, he wished he could go back to the way things were before-but at the same time he didn' wanted this, he wanted Newt. Yes.

He pulled back and lunged forward catching Newt by surprise, he captured the older man's chapped lips with his own in a rough persistent kiss


	10. I Will Never Take

******Please please please review for more******

-xoxo AR

Newt froze in shock, eyes to flustered to respond in any way. Credence pulled back and looked at Newt's shocked expression and his eyes immediately began to fill with tears, softly falling down his porcelain cheek. He jumped up and ran through the tarp leading to Newt's creatures.

Newt himself sat there for quite a few moments, still frozen in shock. He felt heartbroken at Credence's pained expression but Newt knew that the younger man would regret it if Newt responded to the kiss. He was hurt and overwhelmed with news of Percival and simply used Newt to distract himself from thinking about the other man.

Newt was pained. He knew Credence would never truly desire him, never want to place his soft lips on him like he had. No, that meant for someone else. Newt could feel it, the hastey rush and lack of care in the forcefull lock of lips.

Tracing his lips with a gentle finger as though he could feel Credence's lips still there Newt sighed. He couldnt help himself from being attracted to his new companion. It had been so long since he had felt this way about anyone.

Credence didn't need Newt. That would only make things worse and harder on him. Feeling helpless Newt walked over to his desk and began to write to Percival.

 _Dear Percival,_

 _I assume Tina has let you know that I would be writing to you to convince you of Credences demise, however, I would find it to be wrong to lie to you after everything that has happened and how connected you seem to be to Credence. He is very much alive, unharmed but very shook up. Were traveling to England together where I will meet with an old professor to try to figure out how to teach him magic. I've let him know that you are well and wish to contact him and that upset him terribly. I suspect it will take a lot of time before he is ready. Please, trust only Queenie to discuss him. This is for his protection and safety. You can send your reply with Theron my owl if you wish._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Newton Scamander_

Opening the tarp just enough to seein, Newt whistled for his owl and sent it off with his letter. Sighing he sat around for a few hours, and as he was munching on toast he realized that perhaps Credence would be hungry as well.

He threw together a roast beef sandwich and some crisps to offer him. Knowing that Credence wouldn't likely go somewhere unfamiliar he headed straight for the mooncalves and found him curled up sound-asleep in the cave.

With a sigh he looked down at the scared man and sat beside him, gently wiping his tear-stained face. He began stroking his hair and staring longingly at his sharp features. He traced the sharp angle of his jaw, felt the curve of his high cheek bones, and ghosted lightly over his plump bottom lip.

Credence froze suddenly at the touch and flicked open his eyes, Newts coarse thumb still on his delicate lip. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I- I brought you some food." Newt said as he pulled his hand back.

Credence's brows furrowed in confusion. The man had been tracing his lips and was caught looking at them longingly before he'd notice that Credence was awake.

His eyes focused in on Newt's, which flickered everywhere but at his gaze. "Why di- why didn't you, k-kiss me back?" He was sure he saw concern for him. This is how you thank people and show them you care, by kissing.

Newt looked surprised by the question "Credence-I, I don't want to ever take advantage of you and you were very clearly in distress. I could see that, that you care for him. Percival. It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of our current er- situation."

Credence Pulled his knees to his chest and held them tigtht for comfort "I did care for him. I-I think he cared for me too. I'm not sure how much of it though was-was that other man. Grindlewald? I just- its too blurry. I don't want to see him Newt, please don't make me." His eyes pleaded with Newt as though his life depended on it.

Newt spoke firmly, meetng the younger man's pleading stare "Credence, I truly meant it when I said that I would never have you do anything that you don't want to. I understand. It's okay."

"Newt, why do… why do you care about me?" Newt scooted closer until he was right next to Credence and he leaned back, resting his head on his elbows as he stared up at the sparkling crystals on the cave.

"There are many reasons. You've never shown me anything but kindness and respect, a bit too much at times but still, it means a lot. You're also a very smart young man and you're very good at controlling the obscurus which is truly astounding. I also find myself to be a bit jealous of your natural charm, my creatures never took to me so quickly."

Credence laid back down, pondering this. "But, do you care like you want to save me, or take something from me. It always turns out to be one or the other. Ma wanted to save me from the devil, Modesty wanted to save me from Ma, Mr. Graves wanted information, and Grindelwald wanted the same as well as payment for his kindness. So which is it?"

Newt looked over and searched the dark brown eyes for any sign of emotion or thought but he was repressing it. His eyes as void and hollow as a black hole.

"Credence, I don't want to save you. I want to help you to save yourself. You're not some kneazle I dragged home, I see you and I see that you need support and as long as you're willing I will gladly provide you with that." Newt sat up now, feeling and wholeheartedly believing in his words.

"I couldn't ever bring myself to take anything from you, you've already given me somuch CRedence. You gave me knowledge and hope, kindness and strength, you helped heal me and agreed to assist in caring for my animals! You've done so much for me. The only thing that I want from you is the ability to give you the things you need. Food, comfort, stories, space, an ear to listen, anything Credence. I want you to take what I wish to give."

Credence gasped at the passion Newt had in his voice. No one… had ever wanted to go out of their way to give him something before without expecting something in return. He was overwhelmed by it all.

"Credence, I never meant to hurt you earlier by pulling away. I didn't want you to feel like you had to or owed me something, or do it because you missed someone else. I want you to kiss because you care about someone, and they you."

"Newt, I do you know, care about you." Newt gasped, utterly surprised. Never in a million years would he think that his feelings would be reciprocated. He had been so sure that the kiss earlier had been out of impulse.

Credence sat up and hesitantly held eye contact with Newt. Slowly he leaned forward, brows furrowed as if asking permission. Newt shook his head and placed a soft hand on his pale angular jaw, softly stroking his cheek with his rough scarred thumb.

"May I kiss you Credence?" he nodded and Newt placed a soft, sweet kiss that was as gentle and light as a butterfly's wings.

Newt's bright eyes met his dark ones "I never want to make you cry like that ever again Credence. Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive" Credence said, repeating the phrase that had come out of his own lips earlier.

Credence climbed onto Newt's lap and wrapped his arms and legs around him and held on tight, Newt had never felt more content in his life as he wrapped his own around his new companion.


	11. Slow

Notes: PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, I've been thinking and working long and hard on the next few chapters and though this is slow and kind of boring, the next one is gonna be BIG and very emotional. (Will include graves and Albus) patience my loves, keep following I promise it'll be worth your while. -xoxo AR

They clung together for what felt like hours. Newt softly stroked Credence's hair. It wasn't long before Newt heard his own stomach growl and remembered the sandwich he'd brought. He looked down at the pathetic excuse of a sandwich that had mold on his bread.

Newt sighed "We need to eat something darling, you especially. Shall we see what they have in the meal hall?" Credence nodded, visibly nervous at the prospect of being around other people but hungry nevertheless.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side." He got up and offered his scarred hand pulling Credence to his feet. For the first time since boarding, Credence stepped into their quarters on the boat.

There was one thin and long bed beside a desk. Credence heard stories about how nasty boats were in lower class quarters, there were rows of hard cots bunked atop one another with hardly any room or privacy.

"Was this room expensive?"

"Uhm, not particularly but I suppose it is a more modest room. The president payed for it, along with an anytime meal ticket. Really wanted me out of her country I guess. Can't imagine why." He had a coy smile that twinkled in his eyes.

"Oh and uhh, Credence? Perhaps we should leave Scarla in the room? I could transfigured a cage for her real quick if you'd like."

Credence's eyes widened as he looked down at the little puffskein jumping around his feet squeaking to get picked up. "I-I would prefer, I don't want her caged, please don't take her back I promise she'll be good and stay here."

He picked her up and nuzzled his nose against her soft fur "promise not to leave girl? Stay here for me? I won't be gone long." Scarla bounced in a agreement and jumped onto the bed and sat patiently.

"I'm sorry Credence, I just know how much you adore her her and I would hate to have her slip out and get lost on you."

Credence nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

Gently Newt gave an awkward smirk as he reached for the younger man's hand and leaned in towards his mouth where he placed a soft and tender kiss. Still holding the hand, he lead Credence out of the room and towards the meal hall.

Meekly, he hid behind Newt scared. "Are you sure there's no one that will recognize me Newt?"

Newt turned around with his brows raised, surprised by the question. "No of course not, Seraphina checked the registry and the only other wizard aboard is an elderly gent who has already been-er, obviated about the past few weeks."

He looked down, his dark eyes sorrowful. "Oh."

They found an empty table at the back and Credence sat and waited for Newt to return. After their meal it was already growing dark out. "Can I see the ocean?" Asked a meek Credence.

"Oh of course, it's lovely. Boats are a great means of transportation. I find it to be quite peaceful to watch the waves. Though my favorite means of travel is by train."

They only passed a few passengers, once a women had brushed up against Credence in passing causing him to flinch but Newt's firm hand on the small of his back kept him grounded and feeling safe.

Credence gasped when he stepped onto the deck and saw the large glowing reflection of the moon on the water. The waves were lit up and sparkling, dancing calmly with the wind.

"It's so. . pure, almoust untouched." Credence said softly.

Newt lead Credence to the railing and gazed upon the empty ocean with no other ships in sight. "Pure and gentle, like you Credence. Your very gentle hearted and sweet."

Credence blushed brightly, his cheeks reflecting the moons glow. Then he looked down suddenly, ashamed. "But I'm not pure. I'm-I'm filthy. Ruined. . .used."

Newt softly grabbed his chin so he could meet his gaze. "No Credence, I'm sorry but I don't believe that for a second. You are absolutely flawless and there's nothing you can say that would drive me to think otherwise. I admire imperfection. Look at me for instance, couldn't even pass my OWLS in school and I just caught one of the most notoriously dark wizards ever to live. Our faults and hardships make us stronger and more keen."

Credence looked back at the ocean, deep in thought. Could it be true? Faults are. . .good? Newt seems perfect. He couldn't possibly have many faults, if any at all.

As he was pondering this he jumped back, startled as the older man placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Credence, you deserve happiness."

They stood there in silence for quite some time, staring out at the ocean hands clutched together.

After about an hour of peacefully watching Credence pointed out "Is that. . an owl? Over the ocean? We must be hours from the coast!"

Sure enough, it was Theron, Newt's owl with a letter clutched to his foot.

As it was approaching, Newt reached out and gasped when he recognized Tina's neat scrawl. His heart skipped a beat and he tucked it away in his coat pocket, unopened


	12. Don't Rush Me

Credence's curious gaze tried to meet Newt's frightful flickering eyes "Newt what is it?"

Newt chewed on his lower lip, still looking away. "I'm not sure but it can't be good. She wouldn't have wasted a speed enhancement charm on it if it wasn't urgent. Come, shall we head back?"

Nodding Credence clung to Newt's bony elbow much like a frightened child would. Back in the room Newt sat on the small bed and sighed shakily as he pulled out the letter.

Newt,

I'm not sure what you wrote in the letter to Graves but he left shortly after, saying something like he has a family house in Ireland and needs to take some time away? Just this morning he was begging Seraphina to let him go back in the field and resume his position. I'm very worried about him. . . If you happen to pass through the West Turney hills in your travels, please check in on him? That's where his sister's house is. I'm sorry for tiring out your owl, I've given him an energy potion. . . Newt please take care of yourself and do stay out of trouble! Write me through standard nomaj postal from now on, I suppose I'll just have to be patient until you can get your hands on an international fire call pit. Best regards,

Porpentina Goldstein

Not wanting to encroach on the other mans privacy, Credence slumped to the floor and propped himself on the wall. Hugging his knees to his chest he watched Newt, trying to real his expressions. Sad? Or maybe worried. Was the letter bad? Did they know about him? Oh no! What if she's warning Newt that they're on their way to kill me!

Panicking, he buried his head in his knees and began breathing rapidly. Tears fell silently down his sharp cheekbones.

Newt carefully stroked his arm, when Credence looked up Newt's expression was full of worry.

"Credence I, I think he might be looking for you. . .Percival. He took off. He-he knows you're alive darling." Taking in a sharp gasp the boy froze.

"Will he, he won't hurt me will he? What- wh-what does he want?" Tears fell more quickly now and he was nearly hyperventilating. Newt wrapped his gentle frail arms around him, feeling so much sympathy for the younger man that he himself was tearing up.

"I would never allow it. He can NEVER hurt you. No one can, I'll protect you for as long you allow me Credence. Do you understand me? There isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for me and I mean it. You're safe. Always."

Credence calmed his breathing, wiping his runny nose messily on his sleeve. When he met Newt's eyes they were piercing deep, as though searching for something. Searching for any sign that he was okay. Credence lurched forward and caught Newt's mouth by surprise, knocking him back on the bed.

His kiss forceful and inexperienced. Newt quickly unfroze from the shock and softened the harsh kis, wrapping his hand gingerly behind Credence's neck. Credence melted at the touch and Newt guided him down so that he was resting atop the distraught young man.

Kissing his cheek so soft that it almost tickled, Newt pulled back and met his dark almond eyes. "I know I'm not much, but I certainly will do everything in my power to keep you safe Credence. I truly will." Newt was yanked back down to Credence's hungry mouth.

Credence couldn't honestly think of a time when he had ever been so full of lust. Every gentle touch was sensational, he felt he had to be closer. He grabbed Newt's hips and yanked them down against his which were angled up. Throbbing, he grinded against Newt's thigh.

Newt froze. Eyes widened he looked down at Credence in a manner similar to a deer in headlights. Newt was terrified. He'd been so into the young man and the rough way he was being kissed and touched, but this was too much. Credence is vulnerable, and. . . He was scared. Very scared. He hadn't been with another man since hogwarts. He was out of practice and very, very nervous about the situation.

He was worried that he would be pushing Credence too far, taking advantage of him even. But. . He was also worried. What if-what if he became too emotionally stimulated? Would the obscurus. . .no. He looked down at his scarred hand and shook his head. He mustn't be afraid. The other man would never hurt him intentionally. He trusted Credence.

"Newt?" Came a quiet and worried voice from below him. Snapping out of his trance he focused in on Credence's face. Flushed cheeks, swollen red lips, and his breath shaky and out of breath.

Newt rolled off of him and sat beside him. "I- I'm sorry Credence, I didn't mean to startle you."

Credence looked down and he blushed furiously at the sight of his bulge. He sat up and held his knees to his chest in an attempt to cover himself. "I'm sorry-I thought you- wanted to. . to be with me."

Newt cupped Credence's face tenderly "My darling I do. I truly fancy you. I haven't fancied anyone like this in a while. I'm just-just nervous I suppose. And I don't want you to feel pushed. To be quite frank, I'm nervous Credence. I would hate to rush into things."

"But, you've been good to me. It's time that I pay you back, give you something. Please, it's the least I can do. I want to. Just, can you do a cleaning spell?"

Newt's eyes were large with embarrassment "A-a what?! Credence- didn't I just, just express that I didn't want to rush?"

"A charm for the blood, for after. Rush what? I have to show I appreciate you Newt. And, and I know what to do. I was taught." Newt's face scrunched with sorrow, tears slowly falling.

"Oh Credence, that wasn't right what he did with you. That's not the way that it should have been. You will NEVER go through that again. I refuse to allow it. You show appreciation by thanking me and helping with chores, not giving me your body."

Credence was confused. Yes, what Mr. Gra-Grindlewald had done, it felt. Wrong. But he'd always assumed it was because he was new. New and sinful. "How is it done then? When you care for someone?" He asked.

Newt blushed, smiling through his falling tears. "It's done very slowly, gentle even especially at first. Never should there be a drop of blood." He kissed Credence's cheek "It is also enjoyable for both people involved, both get-er- off."

"Have you been with someone before Newt?"

"Yes. I've been with a women and a man. Back in England, the place we're going actually. Hogwarts." Newt got up and pulled up the younger man.

"Shall we go to my bed? It's a great deal more comfortable." Said Newt as he stretched out.

With Credence in tow, Newt lay back down on his bed and Credence climbed in beside him, resting his head on Newt's chest. "What was it like? How did you meet?"

Credence's eyes were full of wonder as though he'd never found anything more intriguing.

Smiling Newt leaned forward "I'd rather spend my time fussing over you, not Meldrick. Come here." Newt pulled him forward and kissed Credence passionately. Moaning softly as Credence shifted so that he was atop Newt.

Newt could feel Credence's stiffness against his leg and he gently pushed the younger man up a touch so that he was only hovering above Newt.

"Credence, you feel really great you truly do. I just-I need time, you need time." Newt groaned when Credence felt a surge of courage and ground back down on Newt's hips. Newt hardened instantaneously. A soft moan escaped him.

"Ooh Credence."

Credence smirked wickedly, suddenly feeling confident. Something that he hadn't felt in a while. Newt was his. Newt had promised to protect him. Newt is good.

Newt pulled Credence down to the bed and wrapped his arms and leg around him in a very close and tight embrace. "Credence, you are so perfect you realize that don't you?"

Credence blushed and they lay together cuddling until they both fell asleep curled up to one another


	13. Gellert Fucking Grindelwald

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Credence Barebone slept with ease. The only images that filled his head were happy ones. He dreamt of Newt's sanctuary and of the mooncalves.

He was the first to wake, his head resting on Newt's shoulder and Newt's arm draped around him.

Credence blushed. The man was so handsome with his soft wavy hair and freckles dotted along his nose. Newt's body was very lean but not in the way that his was.

Chores, that's how Credence was told to repay him. Jumping up he climbed out of bed and head to the kitchen. Newt really wasn't kidding when he'd said his pantry was sparse. There was half a loaf of stale bread, 3 eggs, a pint of cream, and basic flour and sugar. Sighing Credence rummaged through more, determined to find more.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a bag of oats from the back of the cupboard.

He set to making oatmeal. Remembering the delicious syrup from yesterday he added a hefty portion of it to Newt's bowl. He peeked into Newt's room and was surprised to find the man awake and rummaging through his drawers.

"Mr-er I mean, Newt. I've made some oatmeal if you'd like some."

Newt spun around, "ahh yes, thank you very much Credence that was very kind of you. I was just finding an outfit dutiable for you today." Newt nodded to the bed where two outfits were laid out.

"Thank you Newt. I wasn't sure if you wanted tea or which kind so I haven't-"

Newt cut him off "Oh that's quite alright Credence. I am fairly picky about my tea. I'll make us both a cup." His wand flicked towards the kitchen and Credence could hear cupboards opening.

Sitting at the table Newt grinned at the sweet smell of his oatmeal. Credence's own bowl looked more white, as though it had no syrup. "Did you not enjoy the syrup yesterday on your French toast? I could go to my garden and get you some strawberries to sweeten it up a bit if you'd like."

"No sir, I enjoyed it. There's no need to get me berries. I'm jut not permitted to overindulge." Credence bowed his head down in embarrassment.

"Nonsense." Newt got up from his seat and poured a generous helping of sweet syrup into Credence's bowl.

Smiling Newt said "There you are."

When the oatmeal was finished and the dishes were washing themselves, Newt got up and made them each a third cup of tea.

"Hogwarts, my old school is where we're going. I haven't sent word ahead but I know Albus will be fine with me dropping by. He teaches transfiguration. It when you- when you change one thing into another. My magics thankfully recovered, let me show you."

Newt pulled out his wand and picked up a browning leaf off the floor and place it in Credence's palm. To Credence's amazement as Newt muttered a spell it gradually shifted into a porcelain teacup that was a stunningly beautiful pale green and had a gilded gleam around the edges.

"Does it-does it change back?" Asked Credence, eyes still wide.

"Only if I perform the spell again. He could teach you things like this I bet. I've never been too good at it myself. I've always preferred potions and herbology at school."

The remainder of their voyage passed quickly and without a hitch. Newt had quickly grown to adore the younger man and stole soft, chaste kisses whenever he caught Credences lingering eyes.

Percival Graves was an absolute mess. He had been locked up in solitary, his only company a wicked house elf who seemed to take an unsurvivable amount of abuse.

All things considered, he wasn't too surprised to find him to be nearly feral. On one of the first days Percival had tried to get information from the little elf as he brought him his daily bread. The mangy little beast tried to bite his hand off! He still had the pink crescent shaped mark to show for it.

There were times- heartbreaking times where Gellert fucking Grindelwald-he despised that name. Cringing at the thoughts of his visits, Percival buried his head in his hands and sighed. He mustn't think about this now. He has to find Credence. He has to protect the boy.

His stomach lurched he quickly conjured up a wastebasket and emptied his stomach. He hated boats. It would only be few more hours now until he would be in range to apparate to the little Island that held the cross-continental portkey his family had stashed upon arrival. They werent many alive who knew of it's existence.

Credence, his sweet kind Credence. With some foolish creature lover nevertheless! How is a man like that supposed to protect his boy?! The most wanted wizard in fucking history was after him! What's that Salamander fellow going to do, throw a bloody mandrake at Gellert Grindlewald?! He didn't stand a chance…

Percival had to get to him. Had to keep him safe, he'd already failed once. Credence needs him.


	14. Percival Graves

**My deepest apologies for the lack of updates; I have been going through a rough patch with my depression the last few weeks and have been struggling to do much of anything. Please bear with me, I am pouring all that I can into this and have all intentions to complete it. It will though be fairly long so buckle up! Kind words comments and suggestions are always appreciated 3**

 **xoxo, AR**

The day he'd been attacked he wasn't quite himself. He'd just left Credence after dealing with some of the more grotesque injuries from his mother's beatings. The boy had looked so innocent, so pure, and delicate. How could anyone do such a thing?

He'd pulled the boy in for a hug, stomach lurching at how blissful the embrace felt. What he wouldn't do to be able to hold him like this indefinitely, be able to wrap him up in his strong embrace and keep him safe forever. He just had to be a squib. . and only a boy.

What was wrong with him?! So foolish as to get so enthralled and captivated by a mere boy. Sure, he'd always had a preference for vulnerable men but never had he found himself with such an attraction for a man more than 5 years from his own age. The boy couldn't be older than 25, and he himself had just reached 40. There was nearly two decades between them for Merlin's sake!

Graves was thinking deeply and guiltily about this as he walked back to his flat that evening. Choosing the fresh brisk air over his usual means of transportation. He had to end this, he couldn't ut the boy at any ore risk. The last beating had been his own fault, oh how that made his heart ache!

He had been so enamoured in his conversation with Credence that he hadn't noticed the time passing until it grew dark out. The city was lit with its soft evening glow of street lamps as he walked Credence from the quaint diner to the bleak old church.

Percival was selfish, consuming the young man's time for his own enjoyment. Credence was better off without him in his life. He deserved better and oh what he wouldn't do to give him that!

As he was walking down the dark alleyway that led him to his flat he had been so distracted by thoughts of the boy that he hadn't sensed the shift in the air, the tell tale signs of old magic. Suddenly he was frozen, a mere petrificus totalus had stopped the esteemed director of magical security!

Struggling to break free he didn't even get a glimpse of his attacker before he was struck over the head, the world black.

He's woke up to a sinister grin with a head of bright blond hair. Percival couldn't conceal his surprise "Grindlewald?! Wha-"

"Oh hello pet, so nice to see those gorgeous eyes of yours Perce. Now tell me, what's so special about that freak boy that left you defenseless? Tsk-Tsk. You've made it to easy" He gently stroked the line of Percival's jaw. Jerking away from the touch earned him a sharp slap.

"Don't you fucking touch me. You're wasting your time. I won't say a damned word."

Grindelwald smirked as he shifted before Graves' eyes into-no, how had?- his eyebrows furrowed in hate as he took in the sight of himself staring down at him. Old magic. "Oh my little pet, you may not say a word but don't worry. I'm sure a certain someone will."

Graves shook his head. No, he couldn't waste his time thinking about that, about the things-

He lay back on his cot. No. He needed a plan. He had to figure out how he would gain Credence's trust back. Grindelwald had shown him memories, memories of what he'd done to Credence. Watching had been worse than any of the torture spells he'd endured.

The second he'd regained consciousness after being found he knew he wouldn't be able to go home. Not where Grindelwald had taken his Credence. . where he'd paraded as him. . .just the thought was too much to bear.

That's why when he heard of Credence's livelihood he didn't hesitate in following him. He did after all have his family mansion in Ireland that he could go to well he devised a plan.

It had been empty for years, he'd only been twice before himself when he was young. The only purpose of the trip had been to fix up the wards and collect some books. It was in his parents name at the time, though no one had lived their since his great grandparents have passed. His family had been more keen on going to America where they understood the necessity of distancing themselves from what his grandmother always called 'muggles'.

Percival Graves had nothing to live for. He realized that after what felt like two weeks into his kidnapping. Knowing Sera, she would be far too worried about him after going through something like this and wouldn't be allowed to hold his position as director. She'd mutter some bullshit about how "Oh Percival, it's for your own safety."

His job was all he had. He worked hard his entire life to get where he was and was perfectly content with his life. There was so much that he had given up for that job. He was married to his work and he absolutely adored it. Sure it was difficult and challenging and caused him countless nights of lost sleep and injuries but it was all worth it to him.

Losing track of time he almost missed his chance as the boat cruised by a small island, barely visible through the misty fog of dawn. Collecting his things he apparated with a 'POP'. he found himself dizzy and lurched forward, emptying his stomach of the meager meal he'd had on the boat he fell to his knees.

Shaky and beaded with sweat. His body was still so weak. Reaching for one of the many vials the hospital had given him he gulped it down and relaxed back on the sand and took in his surroundings. It had been so exciting to come here as a child. An island that was completely abandoned! He'd had so much fun exploring it with his eldest brother. Now it just looked desolate and sad, like him. The old stone shack that once served as the northeastern entryway to America, now in utter ruins.

Sighing he got up and made his way towards a brick that held a carving of his family's mark. There were so many with different symbols and house crests. Flipping over the stone he opened his palm and shook out the little copper locket.

Once again, he fell to knees gasping in pain as his sore knee landed on a rock. He let out a whine as sat up, tugging his pant leg up to investigate the knee that had just been mended after being broken into 5 pieces. It had already began to swell, the fluid building up pushing against his already bruised and tender knee.

The pain eased with healing spells but it was still weak, injuring the same bone that had just been healed with magic was never good. Now he'd have to wait out the brunt of the injury the god damned muggle way. Grabbing an oak branch from the ground, he easily transfigured it into a smooth and elegant cane with a wampus paw for a handle. It felt nice and sturdy in Percival's hands. Pleased with his handiwork he began the small trek up the driveway of Graves manor, determined to first research the old magic so he can better protect his Credence.


	15. Graves Manor

3 Feedback keeps me writing 3 comment or direct message me with your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions.! I adore hearing from you guys and it genuinely keeps me motivated and writing.! Hope you like this! I've got BIG plans for the next chapter.

-xoxo AR

As they stepped onto the platform Newt could tell Credence was overwhelmed. His palm clammy in his hand and eyes weary.

"Credence, are you ready to begin fresh?" Newt asked from under his unruly hair.

Blushing Credence looked down at his shoes "I don't suppose I have much of a chance do I?"

"I know this is a fair distance away from New York, but there are pictures and I'd hate to have you recognized. How would feel about longer hair?" Newt gingerly caressed the short hair at the back of Credences porcelain white neck. The stark raven black contrasting greatly.

"Ma always made sure to keep it short like this. I wore it long once but she said the sinners enjoyed the sight of it. Is there magic you can do to make it look more normal? Like his?" Credence nodded in the direction of a passerby with hair only slightly longer than his own. The only difference being the smooth edges.

"We can do that as soon as we apparate to my apartment in Great Britain" Credence looked at Newt questioningly as he said this. Newt didn't seem to be the type of man to have an apartment but perhaps a cabin in the middle of nowhere surrounded by long grass plains with creatures of all sorts.

With a 'pop' they swirled off to Newts modestly sized studio apartment in the middle of a city. His place had houseplants as high as the ceiling and the second they stood, scarla bounced down and rolled off to explore.

"Here, use this in the shower, do mind the label. Too much of it will cause it to be rather long." Credence nodded and took the funny looking glass bottle into the bathroom. "Luis Ramportz Luscious Long Lock Serum" Credence grinned. They must have things for every desire in the magic world.

 _One spoonful for each inch of growth. Please note that results are yielded with hot water. Cold doubles the approximate growth. Can tint hair blue when mixed with aromethius oil._

He supposed he'd rather it turn out too long then have to shower again, he could always cut it after all. He poured two heaping spoonfuls into his scarred palm and ran a lukewarm shower. As he dried off he gasped nervously as he ran his fingers through the shoulder length black locks.

He shyly wiped a spot clear on the mirror and smiled up at himself. He loved it! He looked so different-less fragile in a way. More hidden, his angular jaw now semi-hidden by his black waves.

Newt was writing a letter to Albus when he heard the door open. "Oh my" Newt grinned a lopsided smile full of admiration. Credence looked angelic with the perfect waves in his silky hair. It was certainly longer than Newt had expected he'd use but it suited the man very well.

 _Dearest Albus,_

 _In 2 nights I will be in Hogsmeade. Though I apologize for the short notice; I must assert the urgency of my predicament. I travel with one other; you will meet his acquaintance shortly. I do hope you welcome us and provide the opportunity to meet. I'll be in the Three Broomsticks at 6 O'clock sharp this coming Tuesday eve. I sincerely hope to see you there._

 _Best regards-_

 _Newton F. Scamander_

"Who are you writing to Newt?" Credence asked shyly not wanting to peek and seem untrusting. He'd assumed it was Percival. . .

"Oh just Albus, my professor that I intend to meet up with at Hogwarts. He's the one that can help us." Credence bit his lip and smiled shyly at Newts use of the word 'us'.

"And you're sure he'll help? Would he turn us in?" Credence's pointed features began to show his growing anxiety.

Newt reached out and gently held Credence's face in his palm, stroking faint circles on his cheek. "Credence if I thought there was even a chance of your safety being jeopardized I wouldn't have brought you to him. You can trust me."

Credence shut his eyes, enjoying the soft touch of Newts hand as it now stroked his bottom lip. He leaned into Newt and softly pressed his lips to Newt's own.

"I trust you." his voice, a light whisper tickling Newt's lips as he spoke.

Deciding that first he'd be better off if he showered and got some rest before searching the library, Percival hobbled towards the master bathroom.

Perhaps a bath would better suit him. Selecting numerous healing solutions to add to the oversized tub that could fit three, he eased into the hot bubbling water and let out a sigh of relief.

Waking up two hours later he grumbled at the state of his wrinkly waterlogged skin. Climbing out he winced at the throbbing pain in his knee. Perhaps he ought to see a no-maj doctor since he's beyond the chance of healing with magic.

Drying off, he glanced into the full sized mirror. His face was grim and haunting, eyes so dark they looked bruised. Perhaps they were. He still had a few of the worse cuts on his face from being struck, one gash already scarred beyond magical repair. Percival Graves was an absolute mess.

Turning to see his back he grimaced at the memory of being struck with the thin leather rope. Uneven lines crossing and mottled together with his skin, a deep pink and white mix of color. Tracing his fingers gently over it he felt as though he was touching a topographical map, some spots indented while others were raised. It was still fairly tender.

Grimacing he began to slip on his button up and shaved his face in an attempt to look a touch more like the Percival he once was.

The library at the Graves manor was huge, the family had always prided themselves on their vast amount of knowledge. Bentley Graves; whom had added the library, did so in the east tower decided it'd conserve space to build up. The tower was the highest in the mansion with a nook at the top that overlooked the forest to the East and the countryside in the West. It was organized in sections with a spiral staircase going through the middle and a balcony with a single stepladder at each section.

He hobbled his way up to the dark arts section which, inconveniently happened to be at the very top. Probably to detour the young ones from stumbling upon the books there. Many were banned and restricted to the general public and had found their spot in the Graves library in shifty ways by means that no one spoke of.

Graves spent hours searching through the volumes before finding anything even remotely related to the use of old magic. It was a book centered around spells and wards that set traps and alarms of sorts. It was a particularly ld book, coated in more than just a thin layer of dust and grime. But there was one ward in particular that caught his eye; one that could potentially be strong enough to not only capture but prevent the use of old raw magic. It was far too complicated for Percival to even attempt, however he did decide to dog ear the page before continuing his search.

It was another two days of flipping through the hundreds of books that he found what he was looking for. It would certainly be risky, and highly illegal, but the chance of being able to protect his Credence was far too tempting to resist. Smiling to himself he had the most restful sleep he'd had in months. Tomorrow he'd be oing to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	16. A Twinkling Professor

Arriving in Hogsmeade shortly after 5, Newt figured he'd might as well show Credence a few of the shops. Having a sweet tooth himself, Newt led Credence into the quaint sweets shop.

"Now Credence, don't worry about cost i've got plenty of money on me, I would love to help indulge you with a few treats."

He looked around shyly. There were so many strange candies, some whistling and floating in the air, others spinning and-were those hopping frogs? Hesitantly stepping towards the miniature chocolate pond his suspicions were confirmed, there were tiny chocolate frogs jumping and croaking about.

Stepping away from the oddity, Credence did not want anything slimy or moving in his mouth. His nose shriveled in distaste. Finally he spotted a section of the shop labeled "muggle confections". There he recognized a simple chocolate bar. He had once bought one for Modesty on her 6th birthday with money he'd slowly stowed away from donations. Her face lit up in delight and she'd told him it was like biting into heaven itself. He'd refused even a single piece wanting his sister to savor it all.

"Could I have one of these Newt? Please?" Newt furrowed his brows in slight confusion, "Well of course you may, but wouldn't you rather try something new and different from what you're used to?"

Blushing Credence studied the pale green floor tiles "I haven't tried one before sir." At this Newt scowled and grabbed the milk chocolate bar, a Fruit and Nut bar, Toblerone, and a handful of each the Fruit Salad candies, butterscotch discs, and bubblegum.

"Then you will try them all." Newt spoke sternly leaving no room for debate. As an afterthought he grabbed a selection of his personal favorite wizard candies jelly slugs, sherbert lemons, pepper imps and sugar quill pops to share; grabbing a small container of lemons drops for Albus. His professor always had a dish full on his desk and would surely glow at the gesture.

At the pay counter Credence gazed curiously at the odd coins called "sickles" and "nuts". Newt frowned as he saw Credence tugging his trousers up, no longer held secure with that horrid belt.

"Come, I have an idea to solve your belt problem" Credence hesitantly followed.

Fastening the buckles to the front of the younger man's trousers Newt blushed furiously. Credence was just as rosy in the face when Newt strong hand skimmed his hip bone.

Newt let out an uncomfortable cough and stepped back. The straps instantly lost all slack and adjusted themselves to fit snug yet comfortable over Credences slim shoulders. "These suspender will certainly do the trick, and you'll never have to fuss to get them the right fit. They look splendid on you Credence darling."

Newt stroked the deep blue velvet straps Credence had chosen. It truly looked elegant on the slender man and seemed to have lightened his stormy black eyes to a deep, softer, grey. After finding a coat to match Credence thanked Newt over and over again, grateful to have such soft and elegant clothes. He'd never had such a luxury before. He owed Newt greatly and was determined to repay him.

Newt checked his pocket watch "It's quarter to 5, we should start heading to Three Broomsticks." Sticking his elbow out for Credence to take they strolled to the pub finding the back table empty.

"Whats butterbeer?" Credence asked looking through the menu.

"It's absolutely delicious, you have to order a pint of it. I myself intend to as well as a basket of chips. Is there anything else you'd like to graze on?"

"I'd enjoy a dish of the sweet oranges if it isn't a bother."

Albus walked in shortly after they had placed their order and Newt rose at the recognition and reached for a half hug. Credence froze in fear. What if this man decided he was evil and wouldn't help him? What if Newt agreed and left him, or worse turned him over to MACUSA- to-t-to Mr. Graves. . . looking down his wavy hair concealed his face and he was thankful for that as he began to tremble with panic.

Hearing Newt gasp he looked up and was met with bright olive eyes full of concern. Newt was next to him in an instant with an arm around his shoulder and his thumb gently stroking his cheek as he held his face in place. "Credence, it's okay. You're safe. I truly meant it Cree, I'm not about to abandon you I WILL keep you safe."

Slowly he nodded and glanced up at the strange man who was watching the exchange with amusement and an unsettling twinkle in his eye.

"Now Newton, I assume this is the- ahh- 'secret' guest that you spoke of in your letter? I can't imagine he's on the run because of criminal actions of his own doing. Am I correct in my assumption my good boy?"

Credence looked absolutely aghast "No- no sir, you're wrong! I'm horrible, evil, it's not-not safe. I've-I do things. Horrible things I-I-I" Credence's voice wavered and came out breathy as he began to panic. Now gasping for air he tugged at his long locks of raven black hair.

Completely taken aback by his reaction Albus sat shocked, his mouth agape as he watched the pair sitting across from him.

Newt shushed the boy and gently grabbed his wrists in an effort to prevent injury. Too concerned with Credence well being he forgot about his old professors watchful eye as he stroked Credences hair and tried to comfort him. "Baby breathe, none of it was your fault. Please my dear you have to relax take deep breathes with me in and out. Your safe and pure good, i've got you. Everything will be okay." His voice soft and soothing whispered in his companion's ear.

"I-I. I'm s-sorry." Credences voice was shaky.

Albus cleared his throat "I see that, no worry however. It is quite alright. It's a pleasure to meet anyone who claims themselves a friend of our Newton here, though there have been exceptions this is not one of them." He glanced at Newt knowingly.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I teach at Hogwarts as I'm sure you've heard."

"I'm- I'm Credence sir Dumbledore. It's pleasant to meet you."

Newt eyed Credence worriedly and laced his fingers through Credences under the table.

"Well Credence, there is no need to fret over my presence I am a fairly open minded man and I do not intend to turn away those in need. I have already arranged for private quarters for the two of you in the castle. Now, may we enjoy these chips and drinks and discuss details later?"

"Yes Albus, I think that is an excellent idea." Newt said smiling as he saw the waiter returning with three butterbeers, a dish of Credence's oranges, and two baskets of chips. Albus must have added them when he arrived. They ate and drank in merry peace, Credence eased into a relaxed state as the evening went by with small talk and laughs. As it neared dark out and they'd finished waiting only on Credence who daintily ate the last of his mandarin oranges with two fingers, not noticing the way that Newt blushed as he suckled the juice from his fingers.

"Come, I'll show you to the floo." Credence glanced at the strange robed wizard in uneasy confusion.

"Ahh, Albus perhaps Credence and I would be better of going to the apparition point. He's never traveled through floo you see."

Albus studied the unfamiliar man, skeptical but nodded nevertheless. "Curious. I suppose that will do."

Settling into the lush burgundy couch in Albus's personal quarters, Newt gleamed brightly. "So they've finally recognized your value and named you head of Gryffindor I see!"

Newt animatedly looked around the well bannered living quarters that were much more superior than the ones he'd had the last time Newt visited.

"You see Credence, as I mentioned before there are four houses in this school all with separate dormitories and an elected professor to oversee house discipline and order as well as extra-curriculars. I was Hufflepuff and the other two are Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

As he spoke his eyes continuously flicked erratically between Credence's intrigued eyes and Newt's own brown shoes.

Albus looked directly at his former student "Which brings us to where you young men will be staying. There is a safe quarters kept for emergencies, students in an abusive relationship often find themselves there as a school trial ensues but it's existence and location is little known and is very safe. It is through a tunnel in a broom closet in the dungeons and-"

Noting the wild look in Credence's eyes and violent twitch as he said dungeon Albus cleared his throat.

"Not that type of dungeon child, it has been transformed into the dormitories of the Slytherin house, which I would advise you to stray from as they are a -ahh-unique bunch with a coiled sense of humor."

Credence nodded "Yes sir, I'd rather not interact with others-as I said I'm too much of a threat."

"Yes, well I suppose that is a conversation for tomorrow. You men look exhausted and have had a long week by the looks of it. Come, I'll show you to your quarters and let you dine and rest for the evening."


	17. Dungeons

**********************PLEASE READ NOTE***********************

Guys, I am so very sincerely sorry. In September I got into a pretty severe car accident where I suffered a bad TBI when my head went through the windshield (yes, I was buckled. No, I was not impaired at all). It took me a couple monthsto not have constant head splitting migraines and I had to avoid the things I love: reading and writing. I couldnt use any electronics for a length of time and this whole accident fiasco put me out of not only writing but university as well and I had to catch up on my academics before rejoining you guys, please bear with me as I re-adjust and cope with my brain injuries. I will be trying my best to pour my heart and soul into this story. I love you all and hope for your support and well wishes 3

* * *

They were led to a suite large and lush enough to fit a wealthy pair, the room decorated in neutral greys and lavender duvets. There were two full sized beds not unlike one would find in an inn separated only by an ebony night stand. The wardrobe was exquisite and matched the night stand so beautifully, Credence wondered if it were cut from the same tree.

Mesmerized, he followed Albus and Newt through lavender silk curtains that led to the small living space complete with a grand oak desk, loveseat, full bookshelf, and coffee table containing a large silver platter of steaming rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes that smelt of garlic and the most golden corn he'd ever seen.

"Sir surely you don't mean to allow myself this luxury, it's too much. I wouldn't dare waste a resource so lovely." Credence said as Newt began to fix himself a plate.

Albus turned to give Credence a scrutinizing gaze "What you eat your choice and yours alone. All I ask is is you don't allow too much of this finely prepared meal go to waste uneaten."

Newt swallowed, "Credence your welcome to eat, please join me."

"I'll be here for tea at 10:30 in the morn, do rest well boys." With that, Albus's cloak swirled as he spun and glided out the door.

After five minutes of Credences nervously flicking his eyes anxiously between Newt, the food, and the boy's own lap he finally filled his plate with a meager portion just big enough for Newt to nod, satisfied with Creedence' actions.

For good measure and as to not make Credence any more nervous, Newt refilled his plate and dug in without sparing a single glance at his companion.

Credence found himself far more hungry then he'd thought and he had quickly filled himself and cleared his plate in near record time. Just as he began to pile Newt's empty dishes with his own a strange wrinkly creature with large doe-eyes appeared with a 'pop'.

A squeak erupted from the tiny framed character "Oh no no no no sir! Missy has it! Missy happy to serve you!"

Credence looked baffled at the form of the odd creature. It seemed far more-human than any of the creatures in Newt's briefcase but too tiny and-underdressed to be a witch. Realizing he was gawking rudely he snapped his jaw shut and fixed eye contact with the table.

"Please m'am I insist I help, the meal was far to grand for me and I owe a great gratitude for it" As he spoke softly but certain the house elf began to sob.

She squeaked anxiously "NO NO NO! Oh sir! You're much too kind, no one else like you before speak little Missy like that! EEEE! Missy cannot!" With a pop the little elf and all of the food disappeared.

". . . What just?"

Newt chuckled at Credence's baffled face. "I suspect you'll get along with the house elves well enough before our time here is done Credence. Now come, Let's get ready for bed we both need our rest."

Newt showered first, stripping off his towel he pulled on loose boxers and settled into one of the beds. When he heard the door open he rolled around and saw an anxious Credence Wearing his own silky black pajama pants with a towel slung over his shoulder.

Newt had never seen such a gorgeous sight, Credences ebony locks ruffled in a perfect disarray. Before Credence could even open his mouth to speak Newt was on his feet and tugging softly at the younger mans hand, leading him to the bed he had just been in.

"Please don't look so worried my dear, you can use the second bed if you want-I ju-just-t. . thought we'd. . .cuddle? I want to hold you a-an-d-protectyou." mumbled Newt.

Only nodding slightly, Credence followed him in bed and snuggled up close feeling safer in the other man's arms than he'd ever felt before.


	18. The Restricted Section

Percival made quick work of getting ready early in the morning in an attempt to evade Barney and slip out without the other man being none the wiser. Unfortunate as it was, Percival was not that lucky.

Just as he was fishing the tea bag from his cup, satisfied with the strong black tea he heard a cough from behind that caused him to jump with a start. Hissing, the tea splashed down on his hands, scolding hot.

"Oi! Percy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, what has you up so early on this fine day?" Barney said in a voice far too cheery for five in the morning.

Percival begrudgingly forced a smile and nodded an annoyed greeting. "As I'm sure you remember, I have very important business to attend to. I'm afraid my task is time sensitive."

"Yes, of course my friend of course. If there's anything I can do to help don't hesi-" he paused when he saw Percy's head perk in interest.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do have a favor to ask. How would one gain access to the restricted section of the library?" He asked, feigning aloof innocence knowing full well that all faculty held keys to the back entrance hidden behind a portrait. He'd initially intended to snag it from the man on his wa out but figured it'd be better to just ask.

"Are you certain you'll be able to find what you seek alone? Perhaps I could assist, between classes of course."

"My dear friend, I appreciate the gesture though I'm sure I'll make quicker work on my own. I enjoy solitude during my studies, surely you can understand. Gaining access however, would be a tremendous favor." Percival flashed a winning smile that often gained the attention of many witches and wizards alike.

Fumbling with his speech Barney answered "yes, yes of course-access. Well, there's a back entry way through the southeast third story corridor. Beyond a portrait of a woman in black. All faculty holds keys."

"To get through the portrait you must say 'when the night is dark, the day shines bright' but sometimes she be tricky with you, a well placed compliment should do the trick." Barney fished out his key ring from his trousers, removing a brass skeleton style key that looked well worn.

If Percy hadn't known he was a defensive of dark arts professor, he'd have been concerned about the amount of wear the key showed.

"Thank you so much Barney, you've been very helpful. I'm afraid I should slip out now, before the rest of the castle wakes for breakfast."

Not bothering with the silly robe he'd been offered; honestly the things looked ridiculous, a completely hideous garb that would hide his well tailored suit. He slipped out of the chambers with a sense of determination.

Having been to Hogwarts for a number of business related ventures, he was fairly confident of the direction he needed to head, although not willing to waste a moment's time he confirmed his route with a glance at the compass on his pocket watch.

With careful steps to avoid spilling his precious and much need caffeine beverage, he begrudgingly attempted to hop on the proper staircase before the bloody things moved on him. He found it to be more of an incredible annoyance than a marvel.

He figured of course that Credene would be tucked away with that dumb Scamander in hidden quarters. There was no use looking for him when he hadn't formulated a plan to protect him yet.

Upon searching tirelessly well into the late afternoon with little success,he finally found a very interesting book that appeared to be sealed with a protection charm, obviously containing information on that very subject. Pleased he took the book with him.

Three hours, two cups of tea, and an English muffin later Percival had yet to figure out how to remove the protection spell on the book. Exhausted and worried beyond measure of his sweet innocent young credence, he collapsed against the table in anguish.

Nearly ripping out his short hair in a wave of emotion, he shouted in what sounded like an unsettling mixture of pain and sorrow. After laying there with his arms folded and head thrown atop for what felt like an eternity, he looked up upon hearing the main door to the living quarters creek open.

If it weren't for the sudden sound, Percival might not have even noticed that the faint blue glow of a spell had all but faded completely from the book! For the next twelve hours he tirelessly scanned every page of the book, not willing to waste a second on his pursuit of an answer for Credence.


	19. Gently now

IVE UPDATED AND MADE SLIGHT CHANGES TO CHÁPTER 19 REREAD IT PLEASE

* * *

Credence shook with fear as he followed Newt. He hadn't meant to do anything wrong, he just wanted to help those foolish children. Honestly-how could they be late for something as vital as a hot meal? Were they ungrateful or did they simply wish to be punished?

He'd met a girl like that before-one who sought out punishment at every chance she got. Her grey eyes looked empty, as though she'd given up a long time ago.

Looking at Newt's back and seeing his hurried movements Credence paused. He held Scarla tight and smiled softly as she nuzzled into his palm, vibrating gently with content.

He deserved punishment. Maybe the girl with empty gray eyes had made as many mistakes as he had and was simply coming to terms and sought out what she knew she deserved all along. Newt wouldn't give him what he Needed right now.

Seeing an old looking door with a knob coated in dust that clearly had not been touched in quite some time, he slowed and saw Newt was now at least 20 paces ahead of him. He slowly opened the door wincing at the soft creek of the rusted copper hinges.

Closing the door behind him he searched for a light switch and furrowed his brow in confusion as he took in the odd room. It was full of of filing cabinets, as dusty as the door. Stacks of newspapers piled high on top and on every other surface in the long narrow room. An archive of some kind.

Spotting a plush worn-down burgundy chair, he sat down and closed his eyes focusing on his energy and the darkness within. Suddenly just as he'd imagined, his left hand lit with black and gray whips that swirled in beautiful chaos. Looking down at the smooth skin of his right arm he hesitated, chewing his lip the black whips were gone just as fast as they'd appeared.

If he adjourned his arm with the pattern of the most pure darkness, Newt and everyone else would no doubt see it. Without another thought he removed his shirt and ignited his right hand this time. Clenching his eyes shut and his jaw even tighter he brought his hand closer to his chest. The whisps of smoke and darkness were a marvel as they reached out, kissing his pale skin gently at first.

As he pushed his hand closer he could not help the grunt of agony that escaped his lips as a sharp and icy burning sensation spread outward from where his palm was now pressed tightly to his chest. He whimpered yet held steady knowing deep in his heart that he deserved this. He would continue until he fainted from the white hot pain that in a way, felt comforting.

His hand abruptly dropped in shock as he heard the turning of the knob and he looked up, meeting the hauntingly familiar black eyes of Percival Graves.

"CREDENCE, MY GOD" Percival wept as took in the sight of sweet Credence's pale chest engulfed by smoke and swirls of deep leaking red slices so deep and thoughtfully spread, one might mistake it as an abstract tattoo.

"Why are you alone? My sweet sweet boy don't ever hurt that precious porcelain. I swear to god I will destroy Scamander, Please Cree, let me protect you. I know a way-first let me help bandage you.'" The older man dropped to his knees and stroked his hand. Credence winced, first at the use of his nickname, then again at the thought of Percival protecting him.

It was so hard to believe that this was not the man who had hurt him-who had taken his innocence and ravaged him in the most intimate way possible. Yet, this crumpled man, so extremely distraught at the sight of his own hurt form-felt so familiar and safe.

"Sir I-" before he could finish he collapsed into Percivals arms, helpless and subdued. Percy of course held him tight to his chest and ruffled the soft curls adjourning his head.

Credence gasped as he saw a gentle tear cascade softly down the much more gruff man's cheek. "Please" the man gasped in a voice so small and distraught that it was barely noticeable. "I just want to keep you safe, i'll do-i'll GIVE anything Cree, but PLEASE. I beg you. There's nothing I wouldn't give to take away your pain." Tears softly cascaded down Percival's cheeks.

Credence gasped before falling against the older man, once again overcome with pain he blacked out. This darkness, not like that of which he himself emanated, consumed him in a way that terrified him. He didn't want to be alone, in the dark, not with Percival. . .yet at the same time he felt truly safe. With Newt he felt happy and cared for but Percival-Percival was safety.

Newt made his way back to their quarters, consumed with worry over what the two young students would say or do. He very well may have blown his and Credence's cover. As if that wasn't bad enough, Credence nearly revealed his abused nature and led them to believe that he could have been the one who hurt him.

He was so unsure of what to do he hadn't realized that he was alone until he'd stepped into their quarters and turned expectantly but he- he wasn't there.

Quickly opening the door again he whisper shouted "CREDENCE." By Merlin, how could he have been so foolish? Of course he would be distraught by the children being late to a meal. Perhaps he followed them to ensure their timeliness? Or maybe to see if they'd be punished.

Without haste Newt returned to the corridor and headed to the Great Hall.

Credence blinked and began to sit up with a groan, feeling his chest he was confused by the gauze wrapped around his core. His eyes snapped open Newt! Oh no he must've found him-he'd meant to keep this a secret. . Not- WAIT SCARLA!

Credence stood with a fright and began looking over the room only to notice he wasn't in the room he and Newt shared. A figure resting in the chair beside the bed began to stir as the memory came flooding back.

"Oh Credence my dear, please you must lie back down. How's your pain? Shh, it's okay your safe." Credence broke their eye contact and glanced down noticing the curled up ball of fluff in the mans lap.

Noticing his focus, Percival cradled Scarla in his hands and passed her to the younger man. "Please sit, you need to heal."

Although he was still fearful of the man he once trusted, he sat back down on the bed and nuzzled Scarla. Percival stood over him and gestured to his chest "May I?"

Credence flinched back as his rough hand reached towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight remembering how those same hands had felt on his throat-holding him down as he gasped in pain. Slowly he glanced up, in too much pain, he sought out those hands, those large rough hands that had healed his own so many times before, reluctantly he nodded.

Percivals heart ached at his sweet boys reluctance.

"I won't hurt you Credence, and I know you don't believe me but- I'll show you that you can. In time. I swear it, I will never willingly cross you." He spoke soft and earnestly, never breaking eye contact with the younger man as he reached for Credence's bare and bandaged chest.

Unwrapping the gauze Percival's hands softly ghosted over the deep red gashes that littered the young man's porcelain chest. "Oh my dear boy, how I wish I could steal this pain from you."

Credence glanced uncertainty towards the man, the man he thought he'd known once. What he saw surprised him. He looked at his chest longingly and as though it held all of the bad things in the world. He looked mournful, as though his happiness had been taken and locked up in a box buried deep within Credence's own chest.

"Percy-I-I" Credence's glance was full of desire and conflict, hope and weariness clashing ss they peered into his deep black eyes. Percival moaned at the use of his nickname, sending Credence hurling recklessly forward, throwing himself at the older man and forcing his soft lips onto Percival's. He owed Percival this much, even if he himself wasn't ready for this. It was the least he could do. .

Credence kissed him as passionately as he could muster, Percival couldn't help but to moan like a schoolgirl, taken aback by the passion. Credence lurched forward once more in a rare display of confidence as he straddled the older man's lap.

Pulling back hesitantly Percival pleaded with his eyes "Please Cree, I know your acting from instinct. I want you, I want all of you but this is not the way. I need to show you, to build back your trust so I can protect you! That's what's most important of all, protecting you. Please, I found a way, a spell that will protect you from even the strongest of magic."

Credence blushed and looked down at his hands guiltily. "Newt was trying to help too, he said he'd protect me."

Percival growled "AND YET I FIND YOU, alone in a room, alone in pain, suffering from your own hand! Where was he then? Worrying of himself no doubt! I'd never leave you alone or make you feel as though you need to be punished! I swear it, there isn't a thing that I wouldn't do for you."

Credence flinched at the sudden loudness of Percival's voice.

He simply couldn't help the tears that fell at the elder's confession. Could it be true? He's promised his safety and happiness before, yet turned to be something evil. . . Could he really fault this man for the crimes of Grindlewald? On the other hand- Percival isn't entirely the opposite of the monster, he holds a short temper


	20. Re-Broke

Credence crumbled to the floor in tears, he couldn't take the pain. Percival moves forward at once, cradling the younger man in his strong arms, softly rocking his body back and forth.

When Credence's sobs grew stronger he hummed softly, wishing away his tears with his own. Finally the younger man fell asleep and Percival decided to do the spell no matter what. He simply couldn't stand by and wait for Credence to agree, it had to be done now. Closing his eyes tightly he took both of Credence's hand in his own and began to hum the incantation.

Gradually chanting louder, a glow emanated from his palms and coursed up through Credence's veins, enlightening him in a soft white glow. As the incantation was spoken the glow continued to strengthen in Credence's body, the light in Percival's growing more dim.

With a final burst Percival collapsed to the floor.

Hours passed before Credence's eyes opened warily, relaxing once they spotted Scarla tucked under his arms. Taking in his surroundings he relished he wasn't in the quarters Dumbledore had shown him. Spotting Percival on the ground he winced as he thought of previously waking to find the older man.

Hesitantly, he reached towards Percival softly caressing his shoulder. Not responding, Credence began to shake the man, causing him to open his eyes rapidly. He was met with a curious and startled glance and Credence couldn't help but to chuckle at the sheer novelty of the look.

"CREDENCE! My god are you alright? You should lie down, please let me check your wounds I-I" Credence cut the man off with a wave.

"You're-er-I need, I need to leave this place. I can't hurt Newt. Can you help me?"

Percival glanced at the young man curiously, he hadn't expected this at all. He assumed all the man would desire would be to serve; yet his will shone through. This was so different from the Credence he'd seen before, perhaps Scamander truly did do some good for the boy. .

"It's much more simple than it'd seem my dear, please, empty your mind. I've got you." Once Credence was at ease Percival aparated them back to his family's home. The only place no one would ever think to look.

Credence lurched forward, emptying what little food he'd had in his stomach. Graves strong hand held him up. Instantaneously he was overcome with remorse. What would Newt think? He'd been so kind and sweet to him yet he left him without a single word.

Credence knew that Mr. Samander would be much better off without an annoying charity case. . .he would be better off with the man he'd once called master. With Mr. Graves, he could easily slip into a mind-numbing routine of servitude.

"Sir, do you think I could write to Mr. Scamander?" Credence's voice came out meak and unsure.

Percival furrowed his brows, somewhat frustrated at giving in to Credence's hasty decision to leave Hogwarts so easily. Newt had helped him and besides that he-

His train of thought was lost immediately as he heard a small whimper coming from the younger man's voice, faint but sounding distinctly like "please master" Percival crumbled to the ground. How could he have been so foolish? Credence had obviously only been inclined to throw himself at him because it was familiar. He didn't want him-he wanted to be controlled.

Without a moment more of consideration he apparated them right back to the edge of the forest outside of Hogwarts. "Come now, don't argue." He led him back into the castle and straight up to Albus's private quarters.

Credence whimpered the whole time, following obediently just paces behind him. Percival's grip although not harsh was still unkind, towing him along . As Percival knocked urgently on Albus's door and Credence fell to the floor sobbing. "Please sir, I'm sorry. I won't ask about him again, please just take me back. I'll make you happy, I promise."

Newt opened the door with a look of absolute disgust and hatred directed at Percival. "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD UP HIS TRUST ENOUGH FOR HIM TO FEEL SAFE AND FREE? HE HASN'T BEEN GONE A FULL DAY FOR MERLINS SAKE AND YOU RETURN HIM LIKE THIS?! WHERE IS YOUR COMMON SENSE!" He'd never been one to yell, but his anger was overwhelming, boiling over and spewing at the man who hurt Credence. Percival realized his grip on the boy was tightening when he let out a sharp gasp of pain.

Newt instantly softened and he kneeled on the floor "Credence please, may I touch you? I want to lead you to the sofa to help you relax. Please my sweet, take my hand. Are you alright? What has he done?" Newts voice was soft and welcoming. Credence gazed up at the man he'd betrayed with soft dark eyes that were brimming with tears as he nodded.

"LISTEN SCAMANDER, I'll have you know tha-" Percival fumed

"Now now friend, I think it's best you leave us to speak with the boy alone for now. Surely you have nothing to worry about if you haven't harmed young Credence?" Albus spoke to Percival with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
